


The Dance of Sex & Love

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Blood Play, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Branding, Breast/Nipple Torture, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Cum Play, Degradation, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Edging, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fire play, Fisting, Flogging, Food Play, Gun play, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Impregnation, Incest, Intimidation, Kink Fic, Kinks, Knifeplay, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise, Predator/Prey, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Smut, Suspension, Temperature Play, Wall Sex, Wax Play, breath play, dark content, gagging, graphic smut, monster au, pain play, shock play, thigh riding, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Have you ever imagined what it would be like to have the kinkiest sex you've ever had with Bleach's most finest? Well, imagine no more! Here are some back-breaking, spine-tingling, toe-curling smutshots to help all of your darkest and naughtiest fantasies come to life!WARNING: THIS BOOK WILL FEATURE EXTREMELY DARK CONTENT FROM TIME-TO-TIME. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY DARK CONTENT, ESPECIALLY THAT OF SEXUAL NATURE.Ichigo Kurosaki x ReaderHollow! Ichigo (Hichigo) x ReaderToshiro Hitsugaya x ReaderGrimmjow Jaegerjaquez x ReaderRenji Abarai x ReaderKaien Shiba x ReaderAizen Sosuke x Reader
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Reader, Aizen Sousuke/Reader, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Reader, Grimmjow/Reader, Hitsugaya Toushiro/Reader, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Reader, Hollow Ichigo/Reader, Ichigo Kurosaki/Reader, Kaien Shiba/Reader, Kurosaki Ichigo/Reader, Renji Abarai/Reader, Shiba Kaien/Reader, Toshirou Hitsugaya/Reader
Comments: 106
Kudos: 407





	1. Introduction/Rules/List of Kinks/Request Page

_**INTRODUCTION** _

Hello, my lovely kinksters <3 Tis I! Lyn!

You thought you'd seen the last of me? Hahaha, you thought wrong! So, as I mentioned in my fic Naughty Girl (The BNHA/MHA disgusting equivalent of this story), I have started to rewatch Bleach. I've always been a slut for Ichigo Kurosaki, but I never thought it would take me ten years to realize how much of a whore I am for Toshiro Hitsugaya as well. For someone who is supposed to be a cold-stone bitch, Toshiro sure is hot as fuck (and yes, I talk only of his adult form laksjd;flaj weirdo.)

Allow me to make a quick disclaimer: **ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+. PERIOD. NO MATTER WHAT SETTING/AU IT IS, YOU MUST ASSUME THAT ALL CHARACTERS ARE CONSENTING ADULTS OF 18 YEARS OR OLDER.**

Now that I got that out of the way, allow me to lay down some ground rules for this story. Please do bear with me as this list is kind of long. 

_**THE RULES** _

1\. Please remember that I am only accepting requests for _Ichigo Kurosaki, Hichigo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Kaien Shiba, and Aizen Sosuke._ Please do not send requests for any other character. I will not write anybody else but those that are listed and will ignore your request completely.  
2\. Please only send _three kinks or less_ for your request. If a request is too complicated or specific, I will consequently ignore the request.   
3\. Please specify whether or not Reader is Receiving/Giving for _each kink_ you send me.  
4\. If you choose Roleplay, please specify what you want the theme to be! (Such as nurse, vampire, fire-fighter, etc). _Just note that I won't accept all themes because there are some themes I can't see the guys doing._  
5\. If you choose Monster AU, please let me know what type of creature you want your husbando to be. If you don't choose, I will choose for you.  
6\. Please try to keep requests to one idea unless you're making me choose. If you don't specify that you're letting me choose from your list of ideas, then I'm gonna assume that you want them all done, and I'm not going to do your request.  
7\. If you've already requested something and you request again, keep in mind that I will do your request last because other people have requested before you and theirs haven't been done yet. This is just to be fair, and it can get annoying if a person constantly requests and requests, and nobody else is getting theirs done. I do not mind multiple requests, but just keep this in mind, alright?  
8\. Please **do not** ask me to write about the following kinks: A/B/O, Daddy/Mommy Kink, Pet Play Kink, DD/LG Kink, Scat Play, Vomit Play, Piss Play. These kinks make me extremely uncomfortable, and I refuse to have anything to do with them. Moreover, I'm just tired of writing A/B/O. If it's your cup of tea, that's fine. It's just not mine. Thanks for understanding!  
9\. If you make a request, please have the decency to actually comment on your request. If you decide to request something and then don't say anything about it, I'm just gonna go ahead and yeet your completed fic into the void.  
10\. PLEASE SAY 'PLEASE' AND 'THANK YOU'. Manners go a long way, and if you just go 'GIMME THIS' or just send your request with no 'please' or 'thank you' i'm gonna be inclined to reject it :( I am not a machine.

Sorry, guys! That seems like a lot, but I encountered a lot of problems from Naughty Girl, so I had to make sure I was pretty extensive and thorough with this list so I don't run into those problems again (I probably will because some people don't like to read, but ah, beggars can't be choosers ig). 

Now, let's get into the KINKLOPEDIA!

_**LIST OF KINKS/DEFINITIONS** _

1\. **Angry Sex** \- to have sex while angry, usually after a fight or long periods of sexual tension/frustration.  
2\. **Biting** \- the act of nibbling the skin, sometimes even breaking it.  
3\. **Blood Play** – sexual arousal from seeing, letting, or playing with blood.  
4\. **Branding** – marking the skin with a heated object to form an image, word, or symbol.  
5\. **Breast/Nipple Torture** \- to use objects, such as rope or nipple clamps, to create intense pressure on the breasts/nipples; a form of Pain Play  
6\. **Breeding** \- to continuously cum inside the female participant, usually to achieve Impregnation.  
7\. **Bondage** \- the act of tying the receiver up, whether with hand-cuffs, chains, ropes, etc.  
8\. **Cockwarming** \- The act of a partner slipping his erection into his partner's vagina or ass in order to keep warm  
9\. **Consensual Non-Con** \- a mutual agreement where the dominant partner is able to act as if the submissive partner has waived all consent. **Note** : Complete consent is ALWAYS given beforehand with the understanding that the submissive has given complete consent _before_ enacting the fantasy out. **This is not rape** ** _._** _Each consensual noncon scenario is always planned and consented to_ _ **before**_ _play begins_.  
10\. **Choking** \- to cut off the air supply; a form of edging.  
11\. **Cum Play** \- to cover your partner in cum; a form of Marking.  
12\. **Degradation** \- the act of down-talking your partner (i.e. Name-calling, humiliation, etc)  
13\. **Double-Penetration** – one penis in the vagina, another in the ass  
14\. **Edge-play/Edging** \- to continuously bring your partner to orgasm before denying them. This is different from orgasm denial. See below.  
15\. **Exhibitionism** – enjoying when other people watch you having sex  
16\. **Face-Fucking** – in which the giver fucks the mouth of the receiver  
17\. **Face-Sitting** \- When a woman sits on top of a man's face as he gives her oral  
18\. **Fear Play** \- To be aroused by the feeling or instillation of fear in yourself or partners; a form of Power Play  
19\. **Fire Play** \- Play that involves the sensation, use, or threat of fire.  
20\. **Fisting** – A sexual act in which the giver's fist (or part thereof) is used to penetrate the receiving partner  
21\. **Flogging** \- using a Flogger on the receiver; a type of Pain Play  
22\. **Food Play** \- the act of using food during sex (i.e. whipped cream, chocolate sauce, etc)  
23\. **Gagging** \- to force objects into the mouth as a way to keep the receiver from speaking. (i.e. gag ball, tape, rope, etc)  
24\. **Gun Play** – arousal from use or threat of a firearm  
25\. **Hair Pulling** \- to pull on hair to stimulate or induce arousal. Usually done during sexual intercourse, but can be used as a motivator outside of sex.  
26\. **Hate-Fucking** \- to have sex with someone you hate; whether to alleviate sexual tension or for other gains/reliefs.  
27\. **Ice Play** \- Play that involves using ice on the receiver  
28\. **Impregnation** – getting someone pregnant, typically from a man's point of view  
29\. **Incest** \- to have sexual relations with a family member (i.e. mother, father, brother, etc)  
30\. **Intimidation** \- becoming aroused by intimidating or being intimidated; a form of Power Play  
31\. **Knife Play** \- Play involving the use, threat, or sensation of knives.  
32\. **Lactation** – when a partner gets off on women with milk-producing breasts (usually drinking)  
33\. **Marking** \- when a partner leaves hickies and bite-marks on the other, usually as a 'claim' of some sort.  
34\. **Monster AU** \- In which our characters are reimagined as different creatures other than their canon form. Let 'kaien' tentacle fuck you, bitch _seewhatididtherehehehenovenaespadawho?_  
35\. **Orgasm Denial** – not allowing someone to have an orgasm for a certain period of time  
36\. **Overstimulation** \- to overstimulate the genitalia even after the one receiving has orgasmed/cummed.  
37\. **Pain Play** \- Play that involves pain, whether from spanking, caning, etc.  
38\. **Pegging** \- to use a strap-on on a male partner.  
39\. **Praise** \- to give encouragement, motivation, and/or compliments during sexual acts.  
40\. **Predator/Prey** \- in which the dom, the predator, and the sub, the prey, engage in pure and honest sex. Also known as Primal Play. (most commonly used and/or engaged in during a 'hunt,' in which the sub must flee from the dom until they are caught or tire out.)  
41\. **Pregnancy Sex** \- to have sex while the female participant is pregnant.  
42\. **Public Sex** \- to engage in sexual acts, usually intercourse, in public settings (i.e a bus, restaurant, etc.)  
43\. **Roleplay** \- dressing up and acting like a different person, usually to enact out different fantasies. (i.e. Nurse/Doctor, Vampire/Human, etc)  
44\. **Semi-Public Sex** \- to engage in sexual acts, usually intercourse, in semi-public settings (i.e. alleyways, behind a building, nightclub bathroom, etc)  
45\. **Sensory Deprivation** \- to take away one or more senses (i.e. blindfolding)  
46\. **Sensory Play** \- Play that involves the senses (i.e. using feathers against the skin)  
47\. **Shock Play** \- to use electrical shocks on the breasts/nipples and/or genitalia.  
48\. **Shower Sex** \- to engage in sexual intercourse while in the shower  
49\. **Suspension** – the practice of lifting or partially lifting the subject into the air.  
50\. **Temperature Play** \- Play that involves using objects that are either hot, cold, extremely hot, or extremely cold. (i.e. Ice Play, Fire Play, Wax Play, etc)  
51\. **Thigh Riding** \- To get off on someone's thigh.  
52\. **Villain AU** \- This AU is for those who want our precious heroes to be villains while doing the devil's tango. <3  
53\. **Voyeurism** – watching other people have sex  
54\. **Wall Sex** \- to engage in sexual intercourse while against the wall  
55\. **Wax Play** \- to use wax on your partner or yourself. 

If you have a kink that is not listed within the Kinklopedia, simply shoot me a message and I will add it to the list if I am thoroughly comfortable with writing it.

Phew, that's a lot, but hey, at least you guys have a huge list to choose from! Let's recap on the most important rules before anybody gets trigger-happy though!

1\. Please remember that I am only accepting requests for _Ichigo Kurosaki, Hichigo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Kaien Shiba, and Aizen Sosuke._ Please do not send requests for any other character. I will not write anybody else but those that are listed and will ignore your request completely.  
2\. Please only send _three kinks or less_ for your request. If a request is too complicated or specific, I will consequently ignore the request.   
3\. Please specify whether or not Reader is Receiving/Giving for _each kink_ you send me  
4\. Please **do not** ask me to write about the following kinks: A/B/O, Daddy/Mommy Kink, Pet Play Kink, DD/LG Kink, Scat Play, Vomit Play, Piss Play.  
5\. If you request something, have the decency to comment on your completed request.   
6\. PLEASE SAY 'PLEASE' AND 'THANK YOU'. Manners go a long way, and if you just go 'GIMME THIS' or just send your request with no 'please' or 'thank you' I'm gonna be inclined to reject it :( I am not a machine.

Yay! You made it! hold on a moment, is that Billy Mays shouting from heaven? It is! Take it away, Billy!

**_"BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!"_ **

INDEED THERE IS, MR. MAYS. This page will not only double as your kinklopedia and rules page, but this is ALSO where you will be sending your requests! It's easier to keep track of them if they are all in one place, so do NOT send your request to any other part of the book/my profile except for RIGHT HERE. They will be ignored if not sent here. This is a huge pet peeve of mine, I will admit, so please....just send ya nasty shit here <3

 _P.S. These are just smut-shots, so please don't expect a full-blown story for each_ _fic_ _nor part two's. It's okay to want sequels, but keep in mind that these are all intended to be_ _ONESHOTS_ _only._

_Moreover, please don't be too specific with a request. Giving plot ideas is fine, but if you send me anything more than Character, Kink(s), and Whether or not Reader is Receiving/Giving for each kink within a request then I'm going to assume you just want a full story and I won't write the request._

_Requests: **CLOSED**_ |_ʘ)

Please do be patient with me as I have a pretty busy schedule ♡

Also, I know when people have and have not read this in its entirety, so do us both a favor and read through this all or there will be problems.


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki - Praise, Biting, Hair-Pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Alright, this is my very first one! I'm so nervous yet excited. I do seriously hope that you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> Songs: In My Mind by M86, We Popped the Moon by OLIVER RIOT, Wine Pon Yo by Doja Cat

The season of winter was always hard on Karakura Town. For Karakura, winter usually began around the middle of November, snow falling harshly and blanketing the town in a beautiful sheen of white. It was a beautiful time, but you absolutely despised the cold that came with the season.

Your boyfriend's house was usually pretty warm during the day, but when night would come, it could get pretty damn cold. It truly did not help that Ichigo Kurosaki was a top-tier blanket hog.

You usually were able to get warm by snuggling right up against him while beneath his mountain of blankets, but Ichigo had been so tired from defeating hollows that he had fallen asleep way before you had gotten off work.

So, here you were, stuck in a dilemma.

Glaring down at the bed, you were tempted to kick the mass hiding beneath the blankets. Truly, you understood that Ichigo's job was tiresome and incredibly important...but really, did he have to be such a hoarder?

Letting your duffel bag fall to the ground, you huffed and began to undress, getting ready for bed and for the blanket battle that would be ensuing shortly. Dressed in nothing but one of his old shirts and your panties, you crawled onto the bed and tugged a bit on the blankets.

Receiving nothing but a sigh from the blankets, you growled as you began to shiver, nipples perking from the cold that was invading his room.

"Ichigo."

Receiving no response, you growled and tugged on the blankets again, this time calling your boyfriend's name louder.

"Ichigo...!"

Finally, there was a groan, the mass moving, and you sat back on your haunches with your hands on your hips. Ichigo's face was slowly revealed, his spiky orange hair even more unruly than usual. His brown eyes were heavy with sleep, and you said to him.

"You're hogging the blankets again, and I'm freezing."

Ichigo wiped his eyes a bit, and he replied tiredly, holding the blanket up for you to crawl under.

"Sorry about that."

"Uh-huh, sure you are."

You gently kissed his jaw, and Ichigo hummed lightly, a blush crawling on his face as he closed his eyes and let his arm come back down to hide you within the blanket. His arm came around your waist, his fingers gently rubbing against the skin of your waist.

Immediately, the action awakened a different warmth deep within your belly. Grinning to yourself, you got a brilliant idea on how to warm yourself up. Your freezing fingertips gently danced along the hem of his shirt before you allowed your freezing fingers to dip beneath the waistband of his boxers. Ichigo immediately hissed from the cold feeling, growling to you.

"Your hands are freezing! Quit it...!"

You giggled lightly, kissing Ichigo's jaw before leaning a bit to nibble on his earlobe.

"I guess you better warm me up then, Ichigo. It's your fault that I'm cold after all, blanket-hog."

Ichigo growled a little from your words, his hand on your waist tightening, and he grabbed your wrist that was inching closer to his awakening cock. Any trace of sleep that Ichigo had running through his body was immediately vanquished, and though Ichigo truly did want to sleep, the feeling of your cold fingers against his skin was awakening something fierce in him.

Your lips kissed and nipped at his neck, and Ichigo's breathing stuttered. You were such a firecracker, and Ichigo was sure that if he wasn't a soul reaper or any type of nonhuman, he wouldn't be able to keep up with your seemingly-endless sex drive.

Not that Ichigo was complaining or anything.

Your tongue was hot as it ran along his jugular, and Ichigo huffed a bit as a blush came along his cheeks. Damn you and your enticing. How could Ichigo ever resist you and your sinful little ways?

Ichigo reached up, entangling his fingers within your hair and gripping firmly, tilting your head back so he could kiss you. You hummed softly as his tongue ran along your bottom lip to coax your lips open, and you granted him access.

Immediately, Ichigo dominated your mouth, tongues and teeth clashing as he feverishly kissed you. How exciting it was to kiss you! Ichigo swore that he would never tire of you; your kisses; your enticing and sinful ways...he truly was ruined for anybody else.

Not that he would ever want to be with anybody else. To Ichigo, you were his forever; the sky and stars to accompany his black sun.

Pulling your hand from his pants, Ichigo rolled the two of you over until you were on your back. Pining your hands on either side of your head, Ichigo situated himself between your legs, his fingers intertwining with yours if only to retain some sweetness within the tresses of the lust you both becoming entangled in.

Grinding his hips against yours, you let out a shaky breath as Ichigo gently bit your lip, pulling your lip back lightly with his teeth. Your hands squeezed his, and Ichigo responded with a gentle squeeze of his own, dipping his head down to kiss and suck at your neck.

Your body was still feeling a bit cold, your fingers still tingling a bit even as Ichigo held them within his warm hands. However, with Ichigo grinding his hips against yours, his lips kissing your skin, and the blanket still covering the two of you, it didn't take long before you began to feel warm.

Your panties were growing wet from your excitement, your slightly swollen lip caught in your teeth as Ichigo let your hands go. It was a bit hard to see him in the darkness of the blankets, but it made it so much more exciting not knowing what exactly he was doing.

Ichigo's hands ran down your arms, feeling your cold muscles warm up from his touch and teasing. Ichigo asked you, his voice sounding deeper from his lust as his hands danced along the hem of your shirt.

"Feeling better yet, babe?"

Your cheeks grew hot, and you bit your lip harder as you wondered if Ichigo could see you in the dark. You replied with an excited grin, rolling your hips against his a bit and making him hiss slightly.

"Hm, I don't know, Ichi...I'm still feeling a bit cold."

"Oh, yeah?"

You let out a small giggle, and Ichigo grinned lightly. It was almost always an ego-booster whenever Ichigo would make you lose your cool with just his voice alone. Nevertheless, Ichigo liked that he was able to make you laugh, even during something as intimate as sex.

It was almost _cute_ to him how you would react to him at times. It made Ichigo feel much more confident knowing that he had such a huge effect on you. Did you know that you had the same effect on him? Did you know that he absolutely adored your voice too?

Ichigo slowly lifted the shirt from your body, you helping him along the way, and when the shirt was fully off, Ichigo almost growled in delight. Leaning down, Ichigo immediately sucked on a cold nipple, your gasp like music to his ears.

Your hand came down his hair, running through the soft locks before you gripped and tugged. Ichigo let out a growl, and you watched as his eyes flashed a bright gold within the dark as he opened them to look at you.

At first, when Ichigo's eyes would sometimes go gold, you had been frightened by the occurrences. At the time, Ichigo hadn't told you about that secret part of his world. You had no idea what soul reapers and hollows were, but when you caught his eyes turning gold during an argument, Ichigo had been forced to tell you everything about his secret world. 

Now, it was enticing and sexy. Ichigo was much more in control of his inner hollow than he had been when he was younger, but knowing that certain things that you did could make his control slip...it was so fucking _hot_. It was hot knowing that you had that effect on him, and it was hot seeing that golden glow within the darkness. 

It was almost... _exciting_...knowing the extreme danger that swam behind those golden hues.

The look within those golden hues was always a primal and raw need...it was the only emotion you ever saw within those eyes whenever they would glow that molten gold. You wondered lightly if Ichigo knew how much of an effect those golden eyes had on you.

His tongue circled your warming nipple, Ichigo's other hand gently kneading your other breast, and you sighed deeply from the sensual sensations. Ichigo's golden hues slowly went back to that pretty brown you always adored, and you shakily asked him.

"You know how hot it is to see your control slip?"

Ichigo growled, letting your nipple go to instead say to you, nipping your skin slowly as he switched breasts.

"Don't be a brat. I didn't slip."

You giggled lightly and Ichigo huffed slightly. Alright, so he did slip a bit, but really, could anybody blame him? Ichigo enjoyed it when you tugged and pulled on his hair. Almost a bit too much.

His cock was hard and throbbing, needing attention, but Ichigo didn't want to give in to his urge to fuck you just yet. No, Ichigo wanted to take his time, make sure that you were completely ready for him.

"Ichigo..."

You whispered softly. Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine from your whisper, and you tugged on his face a bit. Ichigo relented, allowing you to pull him towards you. Immediately, you captured his lips in a fierce kiss, and Ichigo groaned softly.

Rolling your hips up against him, Ichigo's fingers hooked around your panties and tugged them down your legs. He pulled away from you for a second so you could lift your legs so he could get them completely off of you, almost playing tug-of-war to get them off. Once off, Ichigo let the garment fall to the floor before settling back between your legs.

Your nails dragged along his scalp as the two of you began to kiss again, and Ichigo practically purred from the feeling. His warm hand snaked between your legs, dipping a finger between your wet folds, and Ichigo hummed lightly in satisfaction at the sopping wetness that had gathered there.

You sighed against him at the feeling, brushing your nose against his, and Ichigo gently slipped his finger inside of your hot heat. You bit your lip, and Ichigo watched your face intently as he thrust his finger in and out of your sopping heat. Your eyes had closed, brows furrowed, and you were sighing again, swollen lips slightly parted.

"Does that feel good?"

"Fuck yeah."

Ichigo licked his lips before gently pressing another finger against you, stretching you carefully. You let out a shaky breath, and Ichigo hummed softly, leaning down to kiss and bite at your neck and chest.

"Good girl..."

Fuck, you always enjoyed it when Ichigo would praise you. Ichigo wasn't typically a vocal partner in bed. Usually, he was pretty quiet, only grunting, growling, and panting. Occasionally, Ichigo would make sure to ask if you were doing okay, making sure that he wasn't overstepping or doing something wrong, and other things of the like. Other than that, Ichigo was a quiet lover.

It was probably why Ichigo praising you, dirty talking, or just talking in general during sex never ever failed to turn you on. You were practically high, drowning in the vibrations of his voice and becoming lost within the fray of the soundwaves that echoed from deep within his throat.

Your body was humming with pleasure and electricity, the feeling of Ichigo's fingers thrusting in and out of you making your walls throb around the slender digits. Ichigo leaned down, gently kissing your jaw before trailing kisses to your lips.

You kissed him eagerly, and Ichigo groaned softly before pulling back slightly, asking you huskily as he looked down at you with half-lidded eyes as he kept thrusting his fingers.

"You ready for me or should I keep going until you cum?"

_Oh, lord._

Your face lit up with heat, and you became a bit shy, biting your lip and rolling your hips into his fingers.

"I...I'm ready for you."

Ichigo chuckled softly before teasing you lightly, brushing his nose against yours.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're getting all shy on me now."

"Don't tease me, Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled again, deciding to give it to you easy on this night, and the sound went straight to your core. Slipping his fingers out of your tight hole, Ichigo slipped his boxers off to reveal his hard cock. His cock was red and swollen, veins pulsing from need as precum slowly pearled from the hot slit. The sight of his healthy girth made your mouth water, but you would not please him with your mouth on this night. You were too needy for Ichigo to fuck your heat to give him oral this time. 

But next time, you would definitely gift him. Perhaps you could wake him up like that...the thought already had you anticipating the morning.

Flipping the blanket back a bit, you gasped from the rush of cold air as Ichigo rummaged within the drawer of his desk to slip out a condom. He gave you an apologetic look as your skin became flush with goose-flesh, your nipples perking harder.

"Sorry, babe."

"It's okay, just come back! It's freezing!"

You both chuckled as he slipped back beneath the blankets, Ichigo giving you a sweet kiss before he opened the condom. Taking a hold of his cock, Ichigo sighed lightly, pumping his cock slowly a few times before sliding the condom onto his hard member.

Making sure the condom was on correctly, Ichigo pumped his cock a few more times before aligning himself with your entrance. Carefully, Ichigo sunk his cock into your heat. Inch by delicious inch, Ichigo stretched you, and you both sighed when he bottomed out. Ichigo's hands went on either side of your torso, caging you within his arms as he slowly began to thrust.

His eyes were on yours, watching your face and expressions as his hips slowly moved against you, testing your reactions. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, holding onto him as he moved, and your mouth was slightly agape. Ichigo leaned down to rest his forehead against yours, his hips beginning to move faster.

Your eyes were locked onto his, your fingers gripping onto the hairs at the nape of his neck, and when you gave a harsh tug, Ichigo let out a gasp.

"Fuck me, Ichigo, please. I thought you were gonna warm me up?"

You bit your lip with a naughty little grin, and Ichigo's eyes squeezed shut before they slowly opened to reveal that glowing gold. Your smile fell from your face, and Ichigo growled out to you.

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure to warm you up _real_ good, babe."

Immediately, the atmosphere of the room became... _heavy_. There was a new tension within the room, not an uncomfortable one, but a hanging air that screamed _'you pushed my last button'_. Ichigo began to move his hips at a rough pace, staring down at you with those golden hues intensely, and you gasped loudly.

His brows were furrowed, black bleeding into the whites of his eyes, and you moaned softly to bring him back to you.

"Ichigo...!"

Ichigo leaned down, kissing and sucking on your skin, regrounding himself by immersing himself within your scent. Your arms hung onto him for dear life, never daring to let him go. Your nails dug into his skin, clawing slightly, but the pain was almost nothing to Ichigo.

To Ichigo, your digging nails were like searing kisses, trailing down his body like fresh hot water. Ichigo bundled the sheets within his fists, clenching them as he fucked you, snapping his hips in and out of you.

He had intended to be sweet with you; to take his time and unravel you, but Ichigo almost could never keep control when you pulled on his hair. There was just something about the pain; about the act of you pulling his hair that made his resolve crumble like an unsteady house of cards.

It was almost concerning how easily you could make him lose control, even if it was for a second. Ichigo knew that if given freedom, his inner hollow would devour you with no second thought; no hesitation nor remorse. 

Whether or not that was a sexual type of devouring, Ichigo didn't know and didn't want to find out.

"Fuck yes...! Ichigo, you feel so good!"

Hmm, he did enjoy how that sounded. Ichigo bit a dark mark into your neck, making you moan loudly from the feeling. Ichigo had lost track of what his mouth had been doing, but when he opened his eyes to check, he was almost surprised to see your neck and chest covered in hickies and bite marks.

Ichigo almost felt bad from biting you like this; from losing track of what he was doing, and he wondered faintly if the inner hollow had anything to do with it. Ichigo could feel him stirring, getting excited, urging him to do more...but Ichigo would not listen.

Ichigo never really did listen to that nagging little voice in the back of his head.

Ichigo wasn't the only one losing his resolve. You were a mess. His cock always felt so good inside of you, fucking your heat, stretching your walls, and making you become a pile of jelly beneath his moving body. Ichigo was a fulfilling partner in mind, body, and soul.

Ichigo's romantic love was as fulfilling as his sexual love; making sure that you knew that you were still appreciated and loved no matter how hard or rough the sex got. He was careful, analyzing each reaction, every moan, making sure that he never went too far or over-stepped a boundary.

It was why you always enjoyed sex like this when Ichigo would just _feel_ the sensations of sex instead of worrying over you. You pulled his face to yours to kiss him, and Ichigo did not hesitate to kiss back. The gold of his eyes was dying again, and you wondered just how hard you had to tug his hair in order for him to fully lose control.

Of course, it was something that you would never do without Ichigo's consent, but you always did have a macabre little wonder about it. You'd definitely have to ask him about it. A particularly hard thrust had you gasping loudly into Ichigo's mouth, your train of thought immediately interrupted, and he groaned as he swallowed your sounds, taking delight in your vocal responses.

His tongue was dominating your mouth, intertwining with your tongue and panting hot breaths against your lips. You whispered against him, a mewl making its way through your throat as your walls fluttered around his cock.

"Ichigo...!"

He knew. Ichigo _always_ knew when you were getting close to the edge. Ichigo had memorized your body and your reactions, always knowing which sounds meant what; what physical reactions meant pleasure and which meant pain; shyness, etc. Ichigo almost prided himself on how well he knew you. Did he know you better than you knew yourself? It was arguable.

_Selfless little angel._

"Fuck-"

Ichigo let out a growl, eyes shutting as he let his head fall to your chest. Your nails were back at his head, and Ichigo prayed that you wouldn't get brave and tug harder. His resolve was already teetering and crumbling. Only the gods knew what would happen if Ichigo accidentally lost control.

Almost as if sensing and understanding his sudden discomfort from the thought, your fingers slipped down to his biceps. Ichigo was almost thankful, and he looked back down at you. Your back was arching in euphoria, head thrown back against his pillows, small cries and pleas of pleasure tumbling from your lips.

You were a babbling mess and it was all because of him.

It was empowering to Ichigo to know that it was he who was making you feel this way. You were in ecstasy because of _him_ ; because of _his_ cock and thrusts. There was nobody else who could make you feel this way. It was all him. Ichigo bit his lip before panting lightly, watching your face as your eyes squeezed shut as tight as they could.

Your walls were tight around his cock, fluttering and throbbing, and Ichigo snaked a hand down between your bodies to press his thumb against your swollen clit to give you that boost you needed. The reaction was almost immediate. You came with a loud cry of his name, arching your back and throwing your head back as far as it could go.

Fuck, you always looked so damn hot while experiencing an orgasm.

Ichigo groaned as your walls clamped down around his cock, and he could tell he was following behind you closely. His thrusts were becoming erratic, his abdominal muscles beginning to clench, and Ichigo let out a moan as he came, thrusting slowly as he released into the condom.

When all was said and done, the two of you panted and held onto each other. Your bodies were sweaty, the heat and stench of sex almost unbearable from the heaviness of the blanket. Slowly, the two of you kissed each other, tongues and teeth lazily clashing as exhaustion began to catch up with you two.

Ichigo flicked the blanket back, and you both sighed in relief as the cold air of the room was finally welcomed. Pulling out, Ichigo slipped the condom off and threw it into the garbage. Carefully, he pulled you up, and your bones cracked and popped. You sighed in relief, and for a moment, Ichigo just held you close to him.

Your hearts were still racing, and you placed your hand over his chest right above his heart. It was a suddenly intimate moment, one that you hadn't expected, and you rest your forehead against his chest. The two of you took a moment to revel in the aftermath of sex, almost glowing from the high levels of euphoria you two had experienced, feeling even more deeply connected to each other than before.

It was almost breath-taking.

Ichigo did not dare to interrupt whatever it was that was going through your mind. Instead, he gently kissed the top of your head, thankful to have you in his life. His selfless little angel; his little firecracker. God, Ichigo was so sure that he had never loved anybody so much besides his mother and family.

You looked up at Ichigo, his eyes gentle as he stared down at you, and you reached up on your tip-toes to sweetly kiss him. He sighed against your lips, and you pulled back.

"Come on, I'm freezing again."

"Are you kidding? There's no way you're already up for round two."

You guffawed, cheeks flaring with heat as Ichigo stared down at you with an incredulous look.

"No, you idiot, I meant let's get cleaned up as soon as possible so we can get back into bed because it's too cold to be standing in your room naked like this!"

Ichigo grinned lightly to himself as you pulled him to the bathroom, saying.

"I really don't understand how you get so cold so easily. You sure that isn't a circulation thing? You might wanna get that checked out."

"You know, you're like a half-ripe strawberry. At first bite, you think _'oh, this is pretty sweet,'_ and then you get the sour aftertaste that makes you gag and regret everything you ever did in your life."

Ichigo dead-panned giving you a look as he wet a washcloth with warm water as you sat on the toilet to pee.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm calling you a jackass, Ichigo."

"Hah?! What the hell for? I'm just stating the obvious!"

You giggled as he gave you an irritated look, finishing your business before cleaning yourself up. When you were finished, you stood up, but wobbled slightly as your legs became weak. Ichigo immediately helped you steady yourself, and you held onto his arms tightly. Ichigo let out a huff before smiling slightly down at you.

"You alright?"

You looked up at him, blinking for a moment before smiling reassuringly at him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good."

The two of you walked back into his bedroom, settling beneath the covers with you pressed up against him for warmth as you usually were. Ichigo settled, holding you close to him, and you whispered against the hollow of his throat.

"You know I love you, right?"

Ichigo's heart raced, and he looked down at you, taking in your beautiful features, and gods, it almost felt like the first time he fell in love with you. With a soft smile, Ichigo replied quietly.

"I love you too. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN BELOW!


	3. Toshiro Hitsugaya - Gagging, Edging/Edgeplay, Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEE I really hope my characterization of Toshiro is right!!! I honestly made the revelation that Toshiro Hitsugaya is just Todoroki Shouto without the flames, so I guess I made his character a bit like Todoroki! 
> 
> Songs: Shadow Fury by Gunship, We’ve Never Met but Can We Have a Cup of Coffee or Something by In Love With a Ghost, After Dark by Mr.Kitty

The World of the Living was a wonderful place. No matter how many times you would make trips to the realm, you always enjoyed all of the things it had to offer, especially the new technological advances the humans had made. All of the sights and places; things to do and people to meet…it was a breath of fresh air.

The Soul Society was completely archaic and antique in its ways, but there was a special place in your heart that the Soul Society held. Besides the fact that it was your home, there was also the fact that your lover was there as well. Despite the love you had for the World of the Living, there was nothing that could ever come between you and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Even just thinking about him made you flush with heat, hiding your excited smile behind your scarf as you traveled to your extraction point. It had been a long assignment that Kenpachi had given you, ongoing for about two months in order to ensure that your mission was complete.

You had been tasked with the initial duty of killing some problematic hollows and figuring out what was causing the sudden rise in hollow activity in the World of the Living. However, before you had left, Captain Kurotsuchi had tasked you with collecting intel on human technological advancements for his research.

Moreover, you had also been approached by Rukia, who had asked you to check up on Ichigo and their mutual friends. Oh, and Rangiku’s need for ‘modern hair products,’ as she had called them.

In complete actuality, Kenpachi just hadn’t wanted to do any of the tasks asked of him, saying that it was ridiculous for him to have to do such minuscule jobs. To the squad as a whole, it was just outright strange that anybody had even dared to ask Kenpachi to help them out.

So, you had volunteered for him, and Kenpachi had been nothing but glad to dump all of the responsibilities onto you. He had given you a two-month time limit to get the initial task completed, but it had been no problem for you.

Within a week, you had completed your initial mission and had used the rest of your time to get the rest of your tasks completed. Seriously, how hard did Kenpachi think the job would be for the fourth-seated officer of Squad 11?

It almost annoyed you how easy the job had been after all the hyping up and intimidating reports Kenpachi had given you. _‘Honestly, you’d think the man would have some ounce of respect to at least not bullshit you,’_ you grumbled to yourself for a moment as you thought back on the intimidating report Kenpachi had given you.

Shaking your head, your eyes flicked down to your blue scarf and you were immediately reminded of a certain Captain of Squad 10. Not once did you stop thinking about Toshiro during your mission. Had he missed you? Would he greet you once you got back to the Seireitei?

The thought made you get a spring in your step. Despite the freezing cold temperatures of winter in the World of the Living, it was almost strangely comforting to you. It was like an indirect greeting from Toshiro himself.

Your cheeks lit up a bit hotter, the cold pinching them significantly, and you arrived at your extraction point. Taking out your jigokuchō, you grabbed your zanpakuto before opening the Senkaimon.

“Release!”

Once back into the Soul Society, you sighed deeply as you finally got back into warm air. When you arrived back, your jigokuchō flew away, and you slowly unwrapped your scarf from your neck.

“Glad to see that you’ve arrived back safely, (L/n).”

Immediately, your heart began to race, and you turned to look over at Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. His white hair shined brightly within the sunlight, blue eyes soft as they gazed at you, and you smiled widely. Bowing respectfully, you responded.

“I appreciate you coming to greet me upon my arrival, Captain Hitsugaya.”

He nodded slightly before turning his back on you, waiting for you to be side-by-side with him before he walked with you towards Squad 11 to deliver your mission report. When you were out of earshot of the gatekeepers, you said to him, looking up at him.

“I missed you, you know.”

“Is that so?”

You smiled widely, and Toshiro let a small smile crawl on his lips before he paused at the entrance to the barracks of Squad 11. Toshiro turned to you and said to you.

“I…missed you as well. Once you finish delivering your reports, come see me.”

“Is that a request or an order?”

Toshiro replied without missing a beat, seeming to look incredibly serious despite both of you knowing that he was only teasing.

“That was an order, (L/n). I expect you to be in my office before nightfall.”

Your face heated up, and Toshiro’s blue eyes glinted in amusement.

“Yes, Captain. I won’t disappoint.”

“I trust that you won’t.”

You giggled lightly and Toshiro turned quickly to hide his little smirk before walking off. The fluttering in your chest continued to vibrate deep within your belly even after getting settled back into your quarters and delivering all of your reports.

-TIMESKIP-

The sun was just starting to set when you arrived at Squad 10. Everyone had mostly gone inside; some soul reapers still training in the courtyard and such, and you bit your lip as you approached Toshiro’s office. You knocked before announcing yourself.

“(L/n), reporting in.”

“Come in.”

You slid the door to his office open, your eyes lighting up at the sight of Toshiro waiting for you. Walking in, you made sure to shut the door and latch the lock in place so a certain Lieutenant couldn’t interrupt your time with the Captain. Turning around, you almost jolted from the sight of Toshiro right in front of you.

“Geez, Toshiro! Don’t do that!”

Toshiro grinned lightly down at you, and you huffed, crossing your arms.

“This is no way to treat your partner who, by the way, missed you so very much.”

“I’ll do better next time then.”

Toshiro leaned down, slowly placing his lips against yours, and you shivered in delight from the feeling. It had definitely been too long. Wrapping your arms around his neck, Toshiro let out a soft sigh, cool air brushing against your nose. Pulling back, you said to the captain.

“You know, ever since you got taller, you’ve gotten way bolder. I kind of miss being the tall one and catching you off _your_ guard, not the other way around.”

Toshiro gave a growl, pressing you up against his desk as his ears burned with a blush from the teasing.

“Stop talking.”

Almost in impulse, you whispered against his lips.

“Make me.”

Oh, wrong thing to say! Toshiro’s eyes darkened, his eyes almost like a frozen ocean, and you almost thought that you had actually annoyed him. In a split second, Toshiro had flash-stepped behind you. Your eyes widened as his spiritual pressure seemed to encompass your whole being, weighing you down and feeling as though you were lying in a pool of ice-cold water. You almost didn’t hear Toshiro as he spoke; almost rendered thoughtless from the sheer amount of spiritual pressure he was focusing on you.

“Bakudo #4: Hainawa.”

You gasped as you were bound by his kido spell, arms snapping back and ankles tightly bound.

“T-Toshiro!”

The green sash he used to use to keep Hyōrinmaru upon his back came down and around your mouth, effectively gagging you. Your eyes were wide, almost wondering if this was a dream. Surely, this wasn’t your Toshiro! Toshiro wasn’t so…confident and bold like this.

Toshiro, despite his new appearance and newfound confidence, was still a bit shy when it came to sex and love-making. He never really ventured into different kinks during sex, preferring to stay mostly traditionally vanilla. So to say that you were shocked by this turn of events was an understatement. What had gotten into him?

His lips kissed the skin of your neck, and Toshiro’s voice murmured to you, breathing cold air against your flesh to make your skin prick with goose-flesh.

“Disobedience will not be tolerated, (L/n). Do you know what happens when you disobey a direct order from your superior?”

You looked over your shoulder at Toshiro, who seemed as though he was waiting for your reply. Interested in where Toshiro was taking this, you responded by shaking your head at him. Toshiro clicked his tongue and his hands ran up the sides of your body slowly, making your body hum with electricity.

His hands carefully untied your obi, the sash falling onto the desk, and your face heated up as his hands slipped your kosode off. The air in the office was growing colder, and though Toshiro wasn’t concentrating his spiritual pressure on you anymore, it was still heavy within the room.

Your head fell back against his shoulder, biting into the green sash and holding your breath when he peeled back your shihakusho. Your skin was pricked from the cold air, nipples perked, and you were almost embarrassed about being exposed like this.

Toshiro’s hands ran along your skin, fingers ghosting along your stomach and upwards before he cupped your breasts within his hands. You almost jolted from the feeling, brows furrowing upwards as he brushed his thumb along your perked nubs.

Shivers ran down your spine as Toshiro tweaked and pinched your nipples, the fire deep within your belly becoming larger and hotter. Your panties were becoming wet, your heat awakening with the need for Toshiro, and your breathing became a bit heavier.

You wanted to say something, anything, but with his sash tied tightly around your mouth, you would just end up being a garbled mess. Toshiro’s breath fanned across your ear as he said, kneading your breasts firmly.

“When a subordinate fails to follow a direct order, they get _punished_. Luckily, I know exactly what to do for you, (L/n).”

You only had time to blink before you were bent over Toshiro’s desk, face pressed against the wood as Toshiro held you down by the back of your neck. It was almost scary how much more powerful Toshiro was compared to you and just what he was capable of doing.

But it didn’t make it any less exciting.

“Stay down, and _don’t move_.”

You shivered, clenching your fists and wondering just how much you could push Toshiro’s buttons before just fucked you instead of doing whatever it was he was planning.

A part of you wanted to test Toshiro; to see how far you could push him until he finally toppled over the edge, but there came risk with doing so. Toshiro normally took sex incredibly seriously, and if you became a brat too much, there was a good chance that Toshiro would become too annoyed with you to stay in the mood.

Not only that, but this was the first time Toshiro was ever taking complete reign over the situation and involving kinks. You were intrigued to see what he had in mind.

Toshiro’s hands made quick work of your hakama, untying and tugging until finally, everything came loose and bunched around your ankles. Your body was tingling, feeling hot despite the cool temperature of Toshiro’s office, and Toshiro took a moment to appreciate the white lace panties you had been wearing.

His fingers brushed along the wet patch that had gathered, pressing lightly, and your hips jolted a bit from the feeling. How responsive…it was quite enticing. Toshiro’s cock was hard and throbbing at the sight of your arousal, of having you bent over and exposed like this.

While Toshiro clearly enjoyed the more traditional and vanilla side of sex, there was a darker part of his mind that stirred constantly with the fantasy of having you bent over his desk. It had been an incredulous fantasy at first when Toshiro was first plagued by the dream.

The thought of fucking someone in his office was scandalous. If anybody ever actually walked in on Toshiro while he was doing something so intimate with another, not only would it completely kill his pride but Toshiro was sure that he would probably get into incredible trouble.

However, after a while, the thoughts and dreams began to excite him. It was wrong to find the fantasy alluring, especially when it could cost him so much, but when you left for your two-month assignment, it was all Toshiro could think about.

His sex drive wasn’t incredibly high, but it wasn’t nonexistent either. Sex wasn’t an often occurrence between you and him, but it always left a memorable mark on him. Toshiro, no matter how incredulous or fake it sounded, truly was a romantic deep down.

He was a gentleman with the same desires as most mature men, though sometimes he knew he didn’t really come off as such. Toshiro still struggled to properly reveal what it was that he was feeling, but with you, being laidback and unrestricted of his emotions came easy.

Even through it all, Toshiro still wanted a romantic life. He wanted to be a husband one day, maybe even a father if it came down to it, and just live a comfortable romantic life (at least, as comfortable and romantic as being the captain of Squad 10 allowed him to be).

Toshiro leaned over your body, trailing cold kisses up your spine before trailing them back down, pulling your panties down when he got to your lower back. When you were exposed to him, Toshiro took a shaky breath, almost hesitating to touch you from how lewd this was.

Almost.

It had been too long since Toshiro had last touched you; had last gotten to be intimate with you, and he was not going to let secondhand embarrassment from the lewdness of the situation stop him. Toshiro glanced at your face, your eyes on him, and it made him feel strangely confident.

You were focused only on him; awaiting his next move and trying to pick apart his thoughts apart like an insect. It made Toshiro feel good that the only thing on your mind was of him; of his touch and presence. Toshiro dipped his fingers between your wet folds, and you almost hissed from the cold feeling of his fingers.

Toshiro smirked lightly, your sounds digging straight through his resolve like the tip of an arrow; cutting deep into him and causing the heat in his belly to grow. You were so gorgeous beneath him like this, looking like such a mess and yet Toshiro hadn’t even gotten truly started just yet.

His middle finger gently plunged into your wetness; his other hand resting on your ass, and Toshiro took great delight in the little sigh that left your lips. Toshiro’s thumb rubbed back and forth against your skin absentmindedly as he gently thrust his finger in and out of you, preparing you for your punishment.

Well, if he could call it that. Toshiro could hardly call something a punishment if it was something that you were going to enjoy immensely.

You were trying so hard not to squirm as Toshiro let his finger delve deep inside of you, trying to stay still as he had instructed, but gods it was so hard! Toshiro’s sudden rise in confidence and boldness had you turned on like a furnace, that flame deep within your being burning so bright with that yearn for erotic release. You never thought that you would be in the position that you were, bent over Toshiro’s desk in his office. How scandalous it would be if someone walked in! At least…if the door was unlocked.

Perhaps, it was a good thing you had locked the door initially.

You honestly hadn’t expected this to happen, and that was why it had you so needy for Toshiro. How exciting it was to see Toshiro venturing out of his comfort zone, trying new things, and exploring his fantasies. You had always wondered if this was something he had dreamed of, and here you were, curiosities confirmed.

You wondered what else had sparked that naughty interest within the darker parts of his mind.

Toshiro had set an easy pace, not thrusting too fast but not thrusting too slow. Delicately taking his time, Toshiro was not bothered by the fact that anybody could need his attention at any moment. The two of you could get interrupted at any second, and yet, Toshiro didn’t seem to care. His focus was only on you.

Slipping another finger inside of you, you hummed softly at the feeling, eyes closing in bliss, but Toshiro was displeased.

“I don’t think I remember telling you that you were allowed to look away from me.”

Your eyes opened back up, looking Toshiro as he gave you a look.

“Don’t think that because I am going easy on you now that I still won’t punish you. Disobedience _must_ be answered for.”

Just what did he have planned for you?

Toshiro looked back down at your sopping cunt and his fingers, watching the way his fingers disappeared and reappeared with every thrust. Toshiro basked in the feeling of your warmth, your walls fluttering around his fingers every so often, squeezing deliciously around him.

He was almost impatient to get his cock inside of you. Toshiro’s cock was throbbing, desperate for some sort of stimulation, but he was determined to take his time with you.

Toshiro didn’t want to give in to his own desire too quickly without making sure that you were thoroughly a mess beforehand. Toshiro flicked his gaze to yours, your eyes watching his expression.

You seemed to be reading him; trying to dissect just what it was that he was planning. You were focused solely on figuring out the game he was playing, but Toshiro would not be so easy to read.

Toshiro had mastered the art of keeping his expressions minuscule to none depending on the situation. He knew how to play people; draw them into a false sense of security before they realized their own mistake. Did you know that you were already in his trap? Did you know that you were already the fly caught in his spider web?

Toshiro almost felt bad for taking delight in the thought.

Your walls were fluttering around his fingers, a tell-tale sign that you were going to release soon, and Toshiro smirked lightly as your brows furrowed. You believed that he was going to make you cum, but how wrong on that you were.

When you were just about to reach your peak, Toshiro slipped his fingers from your cunt. You gave a whine of frustration, and Toshiro chuckled lightly.

“I already told you, (Y/n). Disobedience must be answered for.”

Oh.

You gave him a look, and Toshiro tilted his head back a bit in amusement.

“Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t punish you just because I was going easy on you? You should know to never underestimate anybody under any circumstances.”

Toshiro plunged his fingers back into your heat, beginning the process once more, and you knew that you were done for. What a brat! You were almost upset that Toshiro was teasing you when you hadn’t even been home for a full day. Toshiro’s free hand began to make work of his shihakusho, untying all the ties and unlacing the things that needed to be laced before his naked form was revealed to you.

Because of Toshiro’s extensive training and aging, his body had been toned and matured. He was the embodiment of male beauty, and that was something that you were certain of. Did Toshiro know just how gorgeous he was?

You were huffing a bit, the need to squirm arising again, and Toshiro watched you carefully. He knew you were tempted to squirm and move around, your twitching limbs a dead giveaway, but you were a determined and resilient woman.

Toshiro knew that it would not be so easy to make your resolve crumble.

Toshiro’s fingers began to move faster and rougher, bringing you close to the edge again before he paused again. You gave a deep growl, and Toshiro gave you a look.

“Do not get frustrated with me. This is your fault, after all.”

You were almost annoyed with him. Toshiro could tell that you were getting frustrated, but he wouldn’t relent. He had a mission, and he was going to see it through. Two more times, Toshiro brought you close to the edge before refusing to allow you to orgasm.

Your body was hot and cold at the same time, sweating from the heat and frustration before the cold air would make you shiver. It was a strange cycle of heat and freeze, and it left you feeling dizzy. Toshiro slipped his finger from your heat, your juices covering his fingers like icing, and he pumped his cock a few more times.

He almost hissed in relief from the feeling of finally giving his cock attention, and your mouth watered at the sight. Toshiro lined the head of his cock up to your heat, slowly pushing in, and you wished that you weren’t gagged so you could beg him to let you cum.

You both sighed in relief the more he sunk into you, and when Toshiro bottomed out, the two of you had to take a moment. Your walls were fluttering and throbbing around him, tight and slick. You were in desperate need of release, and Toshiro was ready to finally give it to you.

The veins on his cock were pulsing, desperate for stimulation, and Toshiro did not hesitate to begin thrusting. Toshiro, admittedly, was now impatient and couldn’t ignore the needy throbs of his cock. You whimpered softly as Toshiro thrust into you, the stimulation feeling just right.

You were softly moaning, wriggling your hips lightly as he thrust in and out of you, and Toshiro took hold of your hips. He was breathing heavily as he moved, his movements becoming faster and rougher, and you were in bliss.

Eyes rolling into the back of your head, your eyes then closed and brows furrowing as the wood of his desk began to dig into your skin with each thrust. Each thrust made a sound echo from deep within your throat, and you hoped that there was a kido barrier around the room so nobody could hear what was happening.

There was no way you were gonna be able to keep quiet like this.

Toshiro groaned softly to himself as your walls fluttered around his cock, and you whimpered again. The sound went straight into Toshiro’s core, and he grit his teeth as he fucked you. The sounds of sex were heavy in the room: panting, skin slapping upon skin, grunting, and growls from Toshiro.

It was an intoxicating moment.

It wasn’t long before your walls were tightening again, the need to release building up stronger than ever. You were whining, trying to say any semblance of Toshiro’s name, and it made Toshiro ready to cum deep inside of you. The sight of you being a mess, _just like how he always imagined_ , was so damn alluring and hot.

Toshiro groaned your name softly, his blue eyes fluttering shut and white brows furrowing from the pleasure. His fingers were digging into your hips, a pain that you welcomed gladly, and Toshiro clenched his teeth again. Harder and harder, Toshiro thrust into you, chasing after that erotic euphoria, and your walls began to tighten significantly around him.

He knew that you were close, that you were going to fall off of the edge very soon, and Toshiro snaked his hand to your front, pressing his fingers against your clit. Your eyes shot open in surprise before you moaned loudly. A mewl left your lips a second later as your walls clamped down around him, sending you off into the best orgasm of your life.

Toshiro groaned your name loudly, but it was almost like a faraway echo within the deep reaches of your mind. You were so high off your incredible orgasm that you didn’t even notice when Toshiro finally came, pumping his cum deep inside of you until he had none left to offer to you.

The two of you panted, taking a moment to bask in the moment, and Toshiro finally slipped out. He was almost embarrassed by the way his cum spilled from your spent lips, dripping down your thighs a bit. Grabbing a handkerchief from his desk, he gently cleaned you up before releasing you from your kido bindings.

Your arms and legs went limp, arms relaxing and falling to your sides, and a loud pop from your bones echoed through the room. Toshiro asked you as he got dressed again, helping you to sit up.

“Are you alright? I didn’t go too far, did I?”

“Yes, I’m fine. You didn’t go too far.”

You leaned forward, kissing him deeply, and Toshiro sighed and relaxed against you, happy that he had not upset you in any way. You pulled back and asked him, grinning lightly.

“Since when does the great Captain Hitsugaya get frisky in places other than his bedroom?”

His ears went red, and Toshiro furrowed his brow, eyes shut as he replied.

“I…have thought about this before.”

You chuckled and pointed out to him, slipping your shihakusho back on.

“It’s alright, Toshiro, I won’t think any less of you for thinking about this. Besides, I’ve got plenty of fantasies of my own that I’d like to try with you.”

You winked at him, and Toshiro was almost embarrassed. Toshiro asked you, tilting his head back a bit.

“You do, huh? Care to indulge me?”

“But then it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it, Captain?”

You were definitely going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know how I did! I've never written for any of these characters before, so I want to make sure I'm doing okay! Next up will either be Renji, Kaien, or Grimmjow. I haven't made up my mind on who I want to write next. I'm doing my own oneshots for them all before getting to work on requests just to help me get more comfortable with the characters!


	4. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - Biting, Marking, Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's everyone's favorite asshole! <3 <3 I truly do hope you guys enjoy this one. I was almost confused on how to write this rip me. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Songs: Fool of You by Melttt, You Say I’m In Love by Bane’s World, All Mine by Plaza

It wasn’t often that you were able to get a day off from your jobs. With working a diner in the early morning to afternoon, and working the front desk of a run-down motel used for hook-ups until nightfall, it wasn’t often that anybody was willing to take over for your shifts when the need would arise.

At first, you hadn’t minded it. You hadn’t minded working for the diner in the early morning, you hadn’t minded working at the run-down hotel until the moon was high in the sky, and you hadn’t minded the obligation both jobs called for. However, after beginning to date Grimmjow, there was a strain beginning to form.

You wanted to spend more time with Grimmjow and be the affectionate girlfriend you wanted to be for him, but your jobs were relentless for your attention. You had been tempted to just bring Grimmjow along for your night job, but you knew that your boss wouldn’t enjoy him being there.

After all, you were still working despite the job being incredibly slow. Moreover, you weren’t really sure how you would feel with Grimmjow seeing all of the sex workers in their work clothes, no matter how good and beautiful a lot of the workers were.

You were a loving girlfriend, and you didn’t really have many restrictions on the relationship…but you did tend to get a bit jealous at times. It was only natural, after all. Grimmjow was gorgeous and had the prettiest eyes that you had ever seen. He was built like a god, and only the heavens knew that Grimmjow believed he was one.

He was arrogant, but beneath that hardened exterior made of raw power and the instinct to survive, there was a layer to his heart nobody else had ever gotten to see. There was a part of his heart that still lived and pumped despite his human soul having long since been lost to the process of encroachment.

It was almost…strange…to know that Grimmjow could still feel such emotions as love. Though, maybe you were thinking too much about it. In the end, Grimmjow was still an Espada.

His idea of love was warped; incomplete because of his hollowfication. To Grimmjow, love was an _obsession_ ; _claim_. It was an _attachment_ that made him want to _protect_ you.

He hated the idea of love, and yet with you, Grimmjow didn’t feel so...strangely empty. He didn’t feel the hatred; the frantic panic that came with the need to survive.

Ever since Aizen’s defeat and Grimmjow becoming free of the chains Aizen had placed on him, Grimmjow had stayed in the World of the Living working under Urahara to earn his keep. Grimmjow hadn’t cared for the job at first…until he met you.

You had only been in passing with the shop. You had stopped in to buy a couple of sweets, and when you and Grimmjow met eyes, it was like the world stopped. You had been engulfed in his spiritual pressure despite him being in a gigai specially made to give Grimmjow a material form in the World of the Living.

To you, his spiritual pressure was incredibly heavy (though you were just a human with an incredibly high awareness of the spiritual world, so many of the soul reapers and other spiritual beings that you came across always had incredibly heavy spiritual pressures).

Instead of it being suffocating like Ichigo’s, however, Grimmjow’s spiritual pressure felt as though it enveloped you in an invisible cocoon of fur…as weird as it sounded. It brushed against your whole body; tickling your senses and beckoning you to him.

God, you had almost doubled-over from the experience.

To Grimmjow, your spiritual wasn’t really anything noticeable. You were just a human with incredible awareness, but with no abilities or special secrets like that Orihime chick. However, it didn’t mean you didn’t have any spiritual pressure.

Most humans who were spiritually aware and could see soul reapers and hollows always possessed a little bit of spiritual pressure. Yours was…calming. Your spiritual pressure felt like a gentle breeze that washed over him, cooling his skin with feather-light kisses. It was…sweet…and strange.

But he had _liked_ it.

He liked the way it felt to be near you despite not even knowing who the hell you were. In all honesty, it had pissed Grimmjow off at first. You pissed him off so damn easily in the beginning that every time you would come by Urahara’s shop, he’d tell you off or stalk you.

It had been weird to you at first, even a bit frightening, but after a while, Grimmjow grew on you. You didn’t mind his presence or overwhelming spiritual pressure, and you didn’t mind how he would bother you and keep you for a bit too long in the shop. You hadn’t minded any of it, which was probably why you were in the position that you were in now.

Sighing lightly, you rubbed the back of your neck as the clock struck 12am. It had been an incredibly long night, and you were sure that you were going to collapse at any second. Really, you weren’t too sure how you were going to keep up with this any longer. You were resilient, yes, but even you had your limits.

When you got home, the apartment was quiet. There was no sound except for your shuffling, the air-conditioning, and the bubbles that floated up through your UV-lit fish tank. It was almost unnerving, but you paid the silence no mind as you hung up your coat and satchel. Just as you turned to walk to your bedroom, you were startled by two glowing blue eyes in the darkness.

“Holy shit, Grimmjow! Don’t fucking do that.”

Holding a hand to your heart, Grimmjow smirked widely as you took a breath. His spiritual pressure suddenly engulfed you, and you had to take a moment and brace yourself against the wall. Grimmjow stepped closer, nuzzling his nose against your cheek.

“You should be scared of me.”

You rolled your eyes before you sighed, his nose trailing down your neck and inhaling. Grimmjow made a face and muttered.

“You smell like that cheap-ass motel again.”

“Sorry, I know it’s a terrible smell…but I’m too tired to take a shower. I’ve had a long day.”

Grimmjow huffed a bit. He hated that you were forced to take such measures in order to survive, but Grimmjow knew that it was necessary. Just like in Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society, the World of the Living had a hierarchy…it was truly a fucked up hierarchy, but it existed, and you were at the end of the food chain.

It didn’t change anything that Grimmjow felt for you, or what he thought he felt for you, but it did make him angry for you that your potential was wasted because the people who were better off didn’t want to give you a chance.

Grimmjow growled again, holding you close to him as you sighed. The man offered to you, his hands reaching behind you grab handfuls of your ass and squeeze.

“What if I had a way to make you feel better?”

He was kneading your ass, squeezing and pressing his fingers harshly against your clothes, and your knees grew a bit weak. Grimmjow’s lips ran along your jaw and neck, a low and primal growl echoing from deep within his belly, and your cheeks went hot.

“What did you have in mind, Grimmjow? I like it when you tell me things.”

Grimmjow chuckled deeply, the sound almost vibrating straight through your whole body, and he said to you as he began to push you towards the couch.

“Oh, I’ve got a lot of stuff in mind…”

Grimmjow growled deeply as he sucked and bit your neck, his elongated canines scratching your skin deliciously, and a flame deep within your belly was aroused. You admitted to Grimmjow as you held onto his shoulders, almost panicking when Grimmjow picked you up by your thighs.

“I love it when you growl like that.”

Grimmjow smirked against your throat before pulling back to press his forehead against yours.

“Like this?”

He growled deeply as his lips brushed yours, and you couldn’t help but say in exasperation.

“Ah, Grimmjow!”

He chuckled, haughty and smug that he could reduce you to a pile of putty by just a simple sound. Grimmjow enjoyed it. He enjoyed having the power that he did over you. It was almost erotic in a way how you were so responsive to him…and to him _only_. Grimmjow moved his teeth down to your exposed throat, growling deeply as he said to you.

“It would be so easy, you know…I could rip your throat out with no sweat! You’re so damn fragile…so damn weak…but that’s what makes it fun.”

Damn Grimmjow and his stupid superiority complex. You had learned to ignore his little remarks; understanding that when he would say something, he usually meant something else. After all, Grimmjow was terrible with his words. The two of you both knew that he was so much better with actions.

Grimmjow’s teeth nipped your neck, biting a red mark into your flesh, and he lied you down on the couch. Crawling between your legs, Grimmjow continued to bite and suck at your neck, marking you up nicely as he ground his hips into yours.

Grimmjow could tell that you were exhausted, could sense it, and feel it in the way that you gripped his shoulders. Normally, Grimmjow would be annoyed that you didn’t seem to be putting in too much of an effort…but tonight, he would let it slide. Grimmjow wanted you to feel good…to feel please and relaxed, and Grimmjow didn’t mind if he had to do all the work. You could be his ‘pillow princess,’ as you called it once, for tonight. No, not princess.

His pillow queen.

After all, he was a king, and a king deserved to have a queen, did he not? Grimmjow purred deeply as you sighed in relief, your head pushing back against the pillow in bliss. So responsive…so eager. Grimmjow’s hand snuck beneath your shirt, trailing up your stomach and squirming beneath the material of your bra to grasp your breast.

He loved how warm your body was, how your body seemed to fit his so perfectly. Grimmjow was addicted to you and the way that you felt. It was almost unnerving how deeply beneath his skin you were; furrowed deeply into the core of his being almost like a leech. You ate him up, devoured him whole…but not as much as Grimmjow devoured you.

He was all over you, devouring your essence and your thoughts. You were all his. Everything about you belonged to him and hi only. Your scent, your taste, your sounds…all of you belonged to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

The thought made Grimmjow growl deeply, sounded an octave deeper than normal, and Grimmjow could smell the arousal building up within your panties. Suddenly, the feeling of his gigai became uncomfortable, and Grimmjow sat up.

Your eyes opened to look at him, confused as to what he was doing. Grimmjow huffed slightly before freely exiting his gigai and tossing the faux body away. Grimmjow looked down at you with his signature grin, slipping off his jacket and shirt. It was almost embarrassing how intense his gaze was on you.

Now that Grimmjow was out of his gigai, more of his spiritual pressure was crashing down on you. It was almost like a tidal wave, engulfing you and making you feel as though you were sinking into the couch without even moving.

“You feel that? That’s all me! All this power, all this glory! All me, sweet-cheeks!”

He laughed, and you almost giggled at him. Chuckling tiredly, you sat up and wrapped your arms around his neck. Grimmjow smirked down at you, and you asked him as you brushed your nose against his.

“You didn’t just get out of your gigai to show off, did you?”

Grimmjow leaned the two of you back down onto the couch, nipping at your jawline.

“Tch, what the hell for? I already know I’ve got you wrapped around my damn finger.”

You guffawed, running a hand through his hair and making the man purr.

“Oh, nice to know I’m just an object for you to manipulate, my dearest King.”

Grimmjow full-on growled, and he ordered you, pressing his hardened cock against your clothed core.

“Say it again!”

You gasped as he dug his teeth into your neck, just shy of drawing blood.

“My king~”

Grimmjow growled again, and your hand snaked down his chest, feeling the ripples and valleys of muscle and slight fat. Trailing your fingers down the sensitive skin of his scars, you continued to trail down until your fingers brushed against the edge of Grimmjow’s hollow hole. The man snarled at the feeling, the sensation causing his cock to jump and throb with need.

“You better watch that fucking hand of yours.”

You hissed as he bit a harsh mark into your collarbone, ripping apart your clothes with ease and haste. You grumbled to him in annoyance.

“Grimm, come on! These were brand new.”

“Shut your damn mouth, woman, I’ll get you some fucking new ones.”

So vulgar. You huffed lightly before shivering as Grimmjow nipped and bit your chest and breasts, marking you up like he was an artist painting upon a human canvas. You were growing a bit impatient, your walls throbbing with need and flushing with your arousal, and your fingers brushed against Grimmjow’s hollow hole again.

“Woman…!”

Grimmjow could feel the shivers running down his spine, the tingling of your touch against the hole within his abdomen. It was a strange sensation, but Grimmjow didn’t hate it. For some reason, feeling your touch against the area made his head feel fuzzy in a good way.

Almost like how a cat enjoyed scratches behind their ear, touches against his hollow hole gave him the same feeling. Grimmjow growled deeply within your ear, hissing to you deeply as he grabbed your hand and placed it beside your head.

“You really know how to get on my fucking nerves, so here’s what’s gonna happen.”

Grimmjow hovered over you, pressing his forehead against yours and staring deeply into your eyes with a near maniacal grin.

“You’re gonna keep those fucking hands to yourself, and I’m gonna fuck you right into this couch. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to go to that shitty job for weeks!”

The fierce sincerity of Grimmjow’s voice made your body freeze, and you were stunned into silence. Grimmjow’s grin only grew from your astonishment, and he made quick work of his hakama, sitting up and allowing you to get a beautiful view of his body.

“Grimmjow, don’t make empty promises. You said you would take care of me and make me feel better after all, so you better not hold back with me.”

Grimmjow growled, giving you a dark look.

“You better watch that fucking mouth, or I’ll make that fucking jaw sorer than I’ll make your pretty pussy.”

Your cheeks went hot, and you shrugged off the rags of your clothes. When Grimmjow was completely naked, you couldn’t keep your mouth from salivating. His cock was leaking precum, red and swollen from need. The veins on his cock were prominent, his cock throbbing with need, and you almost blushed from the sight.

Grimmjow leaned back down, nipping your stomach and breasts before roughly sucking on one of your nipples. You gasped from the feeling, and Grimmjow began to rub his cock against your clit, purring and growling to himself. The feeling of Grimmjow’s cock rubbing against your clit made your loins erupt in fire, and you whimpered to him, running a hand through his hair.

“Grimmjow, please…”

“What the fuck did I say about that damn hand?”

You immediately placed it back beside your head, grabbing onto the pillow beneath you, and Grimmjow clicked his tongue at you.

“So damn impatient…though, can’t blame you. You always want this cock, don’t you? You know nobody else will ever be able to please you the way Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez can! Not that anybody else ever will because you’re mine! All fucking mine.”

Grimmjow let out a snarl as he bit against your shoulder and neck, almost becoming feral in the way that he marked you up. Leaning back to admire the bitten mess that your body had become, Grimmjow let out a triumphant laugh. His eyes met yours, and he jutted his chin out a bit.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

He laughed loudly, and you whined at him.

“Ah, don’t tease me, Grimm.”

Grimmjow chuckled before leaning down, placing his hand down on the side of your torso to keep him hovered over you as he teased the head of his cock against your slick entrance and making you shiver.

“Is this what you want, sweetcheeks?”

You nodded to him, and Grimmjow chuckled before he began to work his cock into you. Grimmjow was by no means small. He was healthy and well-endowed, incredibly thick, and longer than average. It was almost insane of well he could fuck you and stretch you out, hitting every good spot and brushing against every crevice inside of you.

In no time, Grimmjow was completely inside of you, bottomed out and licking your neck. Sighing softly, Grimmjow growled deep into your ear, the sound low and dangerous.

“You just lie here and let your King take good care of you….and remember what I fucking said about those damn hands, or I’ll leave you here. Got it?”

You nodded, and Grimmjow clicked his tongue before setting a rough pace, thrusting his hips against yours roughly. You hummed, your fingers clenching, and Grimmjow huffed and growled. His eyes were trained onto your face, watching your reactions as he drilled his hips into yours.

You always made the prettiest faces during sex, and Grimmjow swore that sex with you was like his one-way ticket to paradise. Grimmjow could lie here and fuck you for hours if he wanted to.

Grimmjow’s stamina was incredible, and it was definitely going to be the death of you if you weren’t careful. Not that you would complain, but you were pretty sure you didn’t want to have ‘death by ghost dick’ on your epitaph.

You moaned loudly as Grimmjow began to drag his fangs along your skin, biting your skin over and over and laying his claim. It was gonna be hard to hide the marks, but you weren’t complaining.

You were ready for that week off.

Almost giggling from the thought, Grimmjow growled at you as he looked down at you.

“What the fuck is so funny?”

You let out a small gasp before admitting.

“I…I’m just ready for my week off from work is all.”

A smile came across your lips, and Grimmjow smirked.

“Make it eternity cause once I’m through with you, you won’t be able to walk.”

“Don’t kill my legs entirely, King, I still need them.”

The two of you chuckled before Grimmjow leaned down, ordering quietly.

“Now, do us both a favor and shut the fuck up and focus on me. I don’t want anything else in your damn mind but me.”

Grimmjow claimed your lips, unceremoniously shoving his tongue past your lips to claim your mouth, and you had never ever wanted to touch him more. Run your fingers through his hair, tug a little…maybe it wouldn’t hurt to disobey just for the chance to touch him…but you knew that it would be worse for you in the long-run.

Grimmjow’s fangs bit your bottom lip as he pulled away, and you shivered deeply before letting out a moan, your legs coming up to hook around his waist. Grimmjow let a hand come to hold one of your legs up to him.

“Fuck yeah, that’s right. You take my cock so goddamn well.”

Grimmjow let out a feral growl, and he began to go faster and harder, making you cry out.

“Fuck, Grimmjow! Please…please let me touch you! Please, I’ll be good!”

You whimpered as his cock drilled into you, and Grimmjow grinned down at you.

“I don’t know. You like to fucking wander and disobey orders all the goddamn time. Maybe this will be a lesson to you to learn how to fucking listen.”

You whimpered again, and Grimmjow grinned at you. God, he loved how easy it was to make you fall apart. You truly didn’t know how you could still form words from how good Grimmjow was fucking you, but it wasn’t long until you were reduced into a babbling mess beneath him.

You were too tired to protest, too tired to get too wild, and too tired to restrain yourself, and Grimmjow loved it. Grimmjow was proud that he could reduce you to such a state; unable to stay quiet but unable to get too loud.

You were moaning and humming with each rough thrust, walls trembling deliciously around his cock and squeezing him so nicely. Grimmjow wasn’t convinced that you weren’t specially created just for him. You were perfect in mind, soul, and your beautiful body. Grimmjow just couldn’t get enough of you at all.

Grimmjow growled deeply, eyes closing as his hair hung in your face and tickled your nose. Grimmjow was almost annoyed by your face scrunched him the locks that poked at your eyes, so Grimmjow sat up, taking a hold of your thighs and holding them up as he sat back on his haunches.

The new angle made your eyes shoot open, the angle making Grimmjow fuck into you deeper, and your back arched as Grimmjow began to thrust slower but harder. Every thrust made your body shake up and down on the couch, and you couldn’t resist the urge to touch Grimmjow.

Your hands clamped around his, holding on for dear life as you let out a mewl, head thrown back and baring your throat to him. The sight made Grimmjow tighten his hold on your thighs, the grip almost bruising but delicious. His leg muscles and abdominals were tightening, release not too far from the horizon, and Grimmjow’s proud grin slowly fell into a snarl, completely focus on you.

On Grimmjow’s mind, there was nothing but you, your essence, and body filling his mind completely until it was almost hard to distinguish which thoughts were his and which were yours. Grimmjow groaned softly to himself as he felt your walls beginning to clamp down around him, and it wasn’t long until you were crying out his name.

“Fuck yeah…Fuck!”

Grimmjow growled deeply, and you let out another cry as he kept fucking you, dragging out your orgasm and beautiful high. Grimmjow was huffing, loving the way your walls clamped down around his cock, and Grimmjow growled at you.

“Open your damn eyes and watch me. Watch me fuck this pretty little pussy of yours!”

Your eyes opened, brows furrowed up as Grimmjow began to get rougher, growling and snarling as he fucked you. Watching Grimmjow’s cock disappear and reappear into your cunt was like watching an erotic movie; the feeling of shyness beginning to creep into you.

You were tempted to look away, but Grimmjow’s pure prowess kept your eyes locked onto his cock and the small patch of blue pubic hair above his glorious cock. The overstimulation of your cunt kept you well on your way to another orgasm, your noises intensifying as Grimmjow’s did.

You were calling his name over and over, moaning and writhing beneath him, and Grimmjow couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Even when your eyes slipped shut and you stumbled through another orgasm, Grimmjow didn’t even reprimand you. All he wanted was to see you fall apart just like you were.

Grimmjow could feel his release coming closer and closer, and you could tell that he was getting close. Grimmjow was groaning softly to himself, his eyes trained on your heat and his cock, and his teeth caught his bottom lip. Grimmjow’s brows furrowed a bit, and his thrusts became erratic. You cried out from the erratic thrusts, your body shaking, and Grimmjow practically roared as he came.

Filling you up nicely, Grimmjow let out little puffs and huffs as your walls clamped down around him one last time. Pumping all of his cum into you, Grimmjow slowly pulled out when there was nothing left. Both your cum and his spilled from your spent lips, and Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight.

You were panting, obviously exhausted and overexerted, but the two of you knew that there was no way Grimmjow was close to done with you. He would let you sleep…but in the morning, it would be a very rough round two. Grimmjow pulled you up, you wincing lightly, and he picked you up, walking to the bedroom.

“Mm, Grimm.”

“Yeah, I know. I got you.”

Laying you down on the bed, Grimmjow picked up a discarded shirt and wiped the both of you off before throwing the shirt over his shoulder. Crawling into the bed, Grimmjow sighed lightly as you cuddled up to his side.

“I can’t feel my legs.”

Grimmjow grinned widely, looking down at you as you placed your head on his chest.

“Heh, I told you so! Now you won’t be able to go to those shitty jobs and stay here with me, taking my cock all week long.”

You groaned, pinching his nipple and making him jolt.

“Shut up, Grimmjow, the ache gets worse with every promise you make.”

He smacked you over the head, and you chuckled lightly before sighing.

“Alright, I’ll lay off.”

“Good. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“So mean.”

“It’s for your own damn good.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh pls let me know how I did alksdjf;laskjdflkaf he almost seems ooc to me ;laskjdf;lajf good lord give me strength
> 
> Just a reminder that I'm NOT starting requests just yet because I'd like to try writing the characters beforehand to get a feel for them before attempting requests. So, please do bear with me because I've got like four more characters to test write. 
> 
> Hichigo, Renji, Kaien, and Aizen are who I have left. I'm debating on Renji or Hichigo to write next, but I do have a pretty solid idea for Kaien. 
> 
> argh. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, please make sure to comment! Support your content creators or else we'll all die.


	5. Renji Abarai - Public Sex, Pain Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't feel like this was a good part. Renji is kinda harder to write than I thought, but I tried my best. Idk if I just executed the idea wrong, or I am being too hard on myself, but this just doesn't feel right to me. I hope you can forgive me, y'all. 
> 
> I know Renji doesn't believe in hitting women, but I DO think he would enjoy spanking during sex, so I went with that. if you don't agree, then that is fine. I just think he's an ass man.
> 
> Songs: Detention by Melanie Martinez, Suga Suga by Baby Bash, Na Na by Trey Songz

One of your favorite things to do to pass the time was to watch your lieutenant train. He came to Squad Six’s training grounds at the same time every single day, usually right before sunset as the temperatures became cooler and bearable to train in.

Renji Abarai was almost never late when walking to the training grounds, and you would usually already be in your tree within the grounds to indiscreetly watch him train.

You used to come to the training grounds for some solitude, taking cat naps in the trees and to hide from the Captain. However, ever since Renji had begun to start training during the same time that you would take your outside cat-naps, you found yourself unable to fall asleep.

Renji almost always trained without the top-half of his shihakusho, his kosode, and shitagi hanging up on one of the practice dummies. His tattooed body was glorious to look at, often leaving you with a watering mouth and hot skin as he would train. You were certain that Renji had no idea that you were even up in the tree until today.

Almost as if on cue, Renji strolled into the training ground with an irritated look on his face. His hair, which was usually always up, was falling down around his shoulders.

The ends of his hair kissed at his hips, and his bandana was wrapped around the top of his head, keeping Renji’s bangs back and out of his face. It was a very good look for him.

As usual, Renji began to stretch, preparing his body for the training session, and you almost fell out of the tree from the sight of his back muscles rippling and tattoos glistening in the sun.

You tried to stay still as you watched so you wouldn’t get caught, but when Renji’s voice echoed out to you, you were actually startled.

“You know, it isn’t really polite to stalk someone.”

You gasped from surprise, falling back and screeching as you fell from your perch. Smacking down onto your back, you groaned deeply and Renji was almost dumbfounded.

“(L/n)?”

He stood over you, blinking in surprise as he looked down at you. You took a moment to catch your breath before giving the man a look, pointing at him.

“First of all, I was here first. You’re the one who started coming to the training grounds while I was here. I’m not gonna sacrifice my napping spot for you. Second of all, you fucking _suck_.”

Renji rolled his eyes before helping you up, and you brushed off your shihakusho, giving him an embarrassed glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. You huffed before asking him.

“If you knew I was here the whole time then why the hell didn’t you say anything, Renji?”

Renji replied, quirking his eyebrow up at you.

“At first, I just thought it was one of the squad members hanging out here for the day. Though, when I noticed that they were there in the tree at the same time I came down here to train, I kinda began to think someone was stalking me.”

You almost found it hilarious, though you didn’t want to admit that you kind of were stalking him. Okay, not intentionally, but hey, you weren’t gonna _not_ sight-see when there was a beautiful…shirtless…sweaty man before you. Your face erupted into flames, and you hissed at him, looking away from the man and crossing your arms over your chest angrily.

“That’s why you call them out instead of just letting them watch you for as long as you did.”

“So you _were_ stalking me.”

You gasped and exclaimed, an amused grin growing on Renji’s face as you hastily tried to defend yourself.

“No, I was not! I mean, sometimes I’d look over at you but that’s just because you’re so damn loud and annoying! I-I’m just saying that if you thought someone as watching you, you should have said something instead of being a weirdo and letting them watch you for so damn long, you idiot!”

Renji couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. Truthfully, he had always known it was you. You had always been terrible at completely hiding your spiritual pressure, and when Renji had first started training in the training grounds of squad six, he was certain that the glimpse of spiritual pressure he had felt was yours.

Though, to be certain, Renji had started training every single day at the same exact time to get better reads on the spiritual pressure he kept glimpsing. Today was the day he finally realized that it was you and decided to call you out. He had to admit though: your reaction was fucking priceless.

Your face was flaming with flustered heat; your eyes darting away from him, and Renji smirked and leaned in close to you, asking.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know how distracting I was to you.”

Your eyes widened a bit, and you pushed his face away, shaking your head furiously as you desperately tried to defend yourself.

“No, it isn’t like that! You’re just loud!”

Renji laughed and replied, placing a hand on his hip.

“Battles are loud, sweetheart. Maybe if you didn’t take cat naps in trees of the training grounds, you wouldn’t be so distracted. Besides, Captain Kuchiki won’t enjoy knowing that you’re sleeping and not working.”

You became sheepish, rubbing the back of your neck.

“That’s another reason why I hide out here honestly.”

You both chuckled before you cleared your throat.

“You…know I wasn’t actually stalking you, right?”

Renji grinned and replied.

“Nah, I know you weren’t. If you were, then you really suck at being a stalker.”

“Hey!”

Renji laughed loudly before beckoning you to him.

“Come on. If you win, I won’t tell the Captain where you’re hiding.”

You were slightly confused. What did Renji mean by ‘ _win’_? You had no time to ask before Renji was already swinging at you with his fist. You ducked with a yelp and exclaimed.

“Ah, Renji! What the hell!”

“Come on, you’ve been slacking. All that time you spent watching me could have been spent on training _with_ me!”

You exclaimed in exasperation, ducking another swing.

_“I wasn’t watching you!”_

You were kicked in the stomach, making you let out a gasp before you shunpo’ed behind Renji, landing a punch at the base of his spine. Renji let out a growl, wincing from the pain, and you asked him, sending a kick his way.

“What do I get if I lose?”

Renji let out an ‘ _oof’_ as you kicked him as hard as you could in his ribs, and he skid back a bit, taking a moment to catch his breath and think.

“Give me a second to think about that.”

You rolled your eyes before settling them onto Renji. He had a hand to his chin, the other on his hip, and you took the moment to ogle his body. You were almost shameless as you stared at him, tilting your head as you inspected his tattoos. You hadn’t noticed Renji looking at you, watching you ogle him before a smug smirk crawled across his face.

You really were too easy.

“If you lose then not only do I tell Captain Kuchiki about your hiding place, but you also gotta do everything I say for the week.”

You groaned at the unoriginality.

“You’re so damn typical.”

You mumbled before waving a hand at him dismissively.

“Alright, now that we got that out of the way, I can kick your ass.”

Renji chuckled ominously.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

You tilted your head in confusion before blinking. Suddenly, Renji wasn’t in front of you anymore and the next thing you knew, you were flat on your back with Renji’s hand holding you by your throat. He frowned slightly.

“Had I been a hollow, you would have been dead. You really gotta take this stuff more seriously, you know.”

You huffed, a slight flush coming over your face, and Renji let you go.

“That’s only one of three rounds won! I still got a chance. You just let me put my guard down!”

You sat up and took a defensive stance again, and Renji beckoned you with a _‘come hither’_ gesture.

“Come at me.”

You began to run at him before you shunpo’ed to his left, bringing your foot up to kick him in the back, and Renji quickly side-stepped away. It was an improvement, that much you could tell.

Renji’s eyes were a bit wide before they narrowed in concentration, and you came at him again. Renji threw a punch, and you ducked before throwing a hard jab at his solar plexus.

Renji was too fast, however, and was quick to dodge your attack. Instead, he grabbed your outstretched arm before practically throwing you halfway across the training grounds.

You skid along the ground, coming to a slow stop right at the wall, and you slumped over, groaning. Really, how did Renji except you to focus at all when he was shirtless and sweating?

How could Renji expect you to pay a single penny of attention with his hair down and flowing freely in the gentle breeze? You might as well be a rabid dog with a piece of meat sticking onto your nose. Slowly sitting up, you gave Renji a glare as he looked down at you with a triumphant grin, hands on his hips.

“That wasn’t fair. We both know that I’m not the best fighter at all. Compared to you, I’m practically dead no matter how hard I fight.”

He pointed out, saying.

“Which is why you should start _training_ instead of _ogling_ and _napping_. Had this been a real fight, you would have been dead way before you could even grab your zanpakuto.”

You gave him an annoyed look, but Renji wasn’t budging. You huffed when you realized Renji wasn’t playing around and threw your hands up in the air.

“Ah, stop stringing me along, dammit. Look, I’ll do what you want for two weeks if you don’t tell Captain Kuchiki that I’ve been slacking, okay?”

Renji tapped his chin, humming thought.

“Well, two weeks does sound like a great time.”

Renji however then paused, giving you a cryptic smirk. You were curious, watching him as he began to walk to you, and you slowly inched backwards until your back hit the fence. Renji caged you in, hands on either side of your head, and your face flamed as he leaned in. He said to you huskily.

“I’ve got an even better idea.”

Your eyes dilated, mouth hanging open in surprise, and you replied.

“R-Renji, what are you doing?”

His brown eyes were half-lidded, one of his hands coming down to grasp your chin between his thumb and index finger. Renji leaned down until his lips were brushing against yours, and he said to you.

“You let me kiss you, and I’ll let you go free. Won’t say a single word to the Captain about your slacking.”

“This is technically blackmail.”

Your face was flaming, breathing becoming a bit heavy as your eyes zeroed in on Renji’s lips, and your knees went weak at the sight of Renji smirking.

“Please, you’re a lot of things, but a great liar was never one of them.”

Ears going hot, you mumbled shyly as Renji’s thumb brushed along your bottom lip.

“We’re gonna get caught, Ren. We really shouldn’t.”

Renji purred into your ear.

“That’s what makes it exciting.”

His lips trailed along your neck and up your jaw before his lips met yours, and you swore that you were bathing in a bath of ecstasy. Renji’s hand cupped your cheek, his hand large enough to cover almost a part of your neck as well.

His tongue dipped out, licking your bottom lip to ask for access. You teasingly didn’t allow him in, and Renji growled in frustration, letting his hand fall down to your neck before gripping slightly. Renji pressed you against the wall by your neck, his leg coming between your own.

The sensation of his hand on your throat and leg between yours, your lips parted and Renji relished in his victory. Renji was an incredibly skilled kisser, stealing your breath as his tongue dominated your mouth. A fire began in the pit of your stomach, growing intensely as Renji used his leg to grind against your awakening core.

You let out a slight gasp into his mouth, Renji letting out a purr at the sound, and his grip on your neck tightened. Renji pulled away from you to breathe, and the two of you took heavy breaths. Renji kissed and nipped at your neck while doing so, and you whimpered his name softly, tugging on the ends of his hair.

“Renji…”

Renji hummed lightly as he mumbled against your skin.

“Damn, never thought my name would sound so damn good.”

Smug bastard. You shivered at the feeling of his teeth against your neck, and Renji began to untie your shihakusho, taking off your kosode and running his hands down your forearms before going back up.

Moving his leg, Renji pulled you up before spinning you around, his hand going back to your neck to hold you to him as his other hand began to slowly untie your shitagi. His hard cock was grinding against your ass, a low grow sounding deep within your ear, and you shivered.

“Ah, Renji…!”

Renji hummed deeply, and you shivered once more as his hand pulled away your shitagi, your chest becoming revealed. Renji sucked and nipped on your neck and shoulder, his hand running along the skin of your stomach.

Your stomach contracted from his touch, jolting, and Renji watched as his hand cupped your breast, squeezing gently. Your hand came down to his thigh, squeezing as he continued to grind his hardness against you, and Renji pinched your nipples, sending shocks up your spine.

Renji’s lips trailed along your skin, leaving bites and kisses as he went. Switching hands, Renji made sure to give as much attention to your breasts as possible before he began to untie your hakama. As more and more of your clothing came off, the moon began to rise in the sky, concealing you and Renji within the darkness of night.

It began to chill, but neither you nor Renji cared. Your bodies were hot enough against one another, keeping each other enveloped in warmth, and Renji purred as your hakamas pooled at your ankles.

“You’re so damn beautiful.”

You were almost embarrassed being like this with Renji, but then again, this was what usually kept you up at night. Renji Abarai was the sole reason why you were always forced to take cat naps during the day.

All night, he would plague your dreams in just the way that Renji was with you now, keeping your body hot and bothered and whispering spicy sweet-nothings into your ear. You whimpered softly, Renji’s own hakama pooling around his ankles and his naked hot cock pressing against the skin of your thigh.

“Hands against the wall.”

Doing as Renji ordered, you pressed your palms flat against the wall, and he adjusted you, bending you over and spreading your legs with his foot. With you exposed to him, Renji’s cock throbbed from the sight of your wetness. Renji’s fingers brushed against your wet cunt, dipping between your lips to feel you, and you shivered.

“Renji…!”

“That feels good, doesn’t it?”

You nodded, and Renji grinned before his free hand gripped your hip, keeping you in place as his fingers dipped into you. Slowly, Renji pumped his fingers, almost experimentally as he felt you. Your walls were trembling around his fingers, slick and inviting.

Renji groaned softly as he felt your walls clench around him, and he couldn’t resist letting his hand come down onto your ass. You gave a gasp, head throwing itself back, and shivers ran down your spine. Renji purred deeply and spanked you again. You moaned softly, and the sound went straight to Renji’s cock.

Renji’s fingers began to thrust faster into you, fingers spreading and stretching your walls a bit. Your wetness coated his fingers deliciously, and Renji pulled his fingers from you. Guiding the head of his swollen cock into you, the two of you sighed in bliss as Renji slowly sunk in.

It took a bit since Renji’s cock was mostly dry, but in no time, Renji was deep inside of your cunt. Praises to the Soul King, your cunt was so damn warm. Renji took a moment, breathing and gathering himself as shivers ran down his spine, skin tingling.

Renji began to thrust, taking slow strides as he did so, and your fists clenched, your lip becoming caught between your teeth. In no time did Renji begin to thoroughly fuck you, snapping his hips against yours. Your cry of surprise and pleasure was caught in your throat, your head hanging, and Renji spanked your ass again.

“Fuck, this is so much better than anything I ever dreamed of.”

Holy Soul King, Renji dreamed about you before; about fucking you like this before? Your chest did strange flip-flops, and you moaned loudly.

“Ah, Renji…Renji!”

“Hell yeah! Damn, you feel so good!”

Renji spanked you again, and your ass began to feel hot. Walls trembling around his cock, your knees began to feel a bit weak, and you panted to Renji.

“R-Renji, I…I can’t hold myself up! Ah…ah fuck…!”

Renji slowed down his thrusting, guiding you to your knees carefully, and you kept your hands obediently on the wall as you slid down. Renji was almost impressed, and he grinned lightly in haughty triumph. Speeding his thrusts back up, Renji groaned at the feeling of your walls clamping down around him.

You weren’t on the brink of orgasm just yet, but Renji could tell that you were getting close. You were whimpering and moaning, fists clenched and breathing hard. Renji, surprisingly, was already on his way to release as well.

Was it because of how much he had dreamed of this? How often he had pleasured himself to the thought of you? Renji growled deeply, his hand cracking down on your ass a few more times, and the burning became a delicious sting; like the kiss of a bee. Every spank made your walls grow tighter and tighter, and you warned Renji in earnest.

“Renji, I’m so close…! I’m gonna cum!”

“Fuck yeah, come on. Cum all over me!”

Your head was thrown back, and you let out a pleasured cry, your walls tightening significantly around him. His name was loud praise; a shout to the skies and stars as Renji fucked you through your orgasm. Your high was prolonged from his thrusts, and it wasn’t long before Renji was on his way to release.

Pulling out, Renji grasped his cock and jerked his cock a few times before he came, shooting his cum all over your pretty ass. The two of you panted in pure bliss, and Renji admired his work. There was a handprint on your ass, red and smarting as the hot skin showed his mark, and his cum was scattered along your ass.

It was dripping down your ass, slipping between the lips of your pussy and down your thighs, making your spine tingle. A part of you wondered how exactly you were going to clean this off, but the other part of you couldn’t care. You were too blissed out to really care either way.

Renji pulled you back against him, claiming your lips in a fierce kiss, and he said to you, running his hands all along your hips and your belly before gripping your breasts.

“Why don’t we take this back to my quarters? It’s definitely warmer.”

“You gonna try to blackmail me if I don’t?”

Renji chuckled before saying to you.

“No…though, there’s this big pile of paperwork on my desk…”

“You suck.”

You both chuckled before you sighed deeply, his fingers kneading and pinching at your breasts again, and Renji’s cock began to jolt back to life. You sighed deeply and replied, kissing at his jaw and tugging on his hair.

“I’ll come back to your quarters, but if you make me cum in less than twenty minutes after we get there, I’ll stay the whole two weeks.”

Renji smirked and replied.

“You got yourself a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed, and please make sure to leave a comment down below. Please support your content creators.


	6. Kaien Shiba - Vanilla, Cockwarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL LMAO THE GODS DID NOT WANT ME TO POST THIS FIC L;KSJDF;LASKJFD Right as I tried to post, THE FUCKING SITE DIED. I'M LIKE 'GOD, LOOK, I KNOW YOU'RE SURPRISED THAT I'M NOT SINNING LIKE A NASTY MOTHERFUCKER FOR ONCE, BUT A WRITER'S GOTTA TAKE A BREATHER FROM BEING THE SCUM OF THE EARTH AT SOME POINT PLS JUST LET ME POST IT' *insert bakugo scream here* lmaoo my bad laskdjf;aslfdj 
> 
> ANYWAY, this fic isn't really nasty at all tbh because this was just me trying to get used to writing Kaien, so I'm sorry about that, y'all!! I hope you guys still enjoy either way. Also, I literally forgot that Kaien was actually canonically married, so we’re gonna be canon-divergent and say that he’s not married in any and all fics that I write about him. Kaien canonically would never cheat on his wife, and I’m not gonna say that he would because Kaien’s a faithful husband through-and-through. 
> 
> Songs: Maximum Black by GUNSHIP, Sensual by Earmake, Woken Furies by GUNSHIP

Leave it to you to make a potentially fatal mistake on an important mission. You were the second seated officer of the 13th division, and were often ordered to accompany your lieutenant, Kaien Shiba, to the World of the Living to complete missions assigned there.

Usually, your tasks just consisted of killing the hollows and sending souls off to the soul society, but sometimes it could be Clean-Up, in which you’d have to clean up the aftermath of a battle. Though, your sole duty was to accompany your Lieutenant.

However, this time, it was…different. Captain Ukitake had asked the two of you to do a routine sweep of Karakura Town. It had been uneventful save for sending off lost souls until the end of that night.

You and Kaien had settled down for the night in one of the abandoned warehouses at the edge of town to stay out of the snow and cold from the winter season the World of the Living was experiencing, but it seemed that fate had other ideas for you. During the night, there was a sudden attack from a pack of hollows.

It seemed that they had detected the strong spiritual pressure emitting from you and Kaien, and, well, got hungry. In your haste to defend your lieutenant, you had gotten badly injured and rendered useless for the rest of the battle and the mission.

Currently, you were lying down, shivering from the cold and pain. Kaien was beside you, dipping a rag into a bowl of cold melted snow, and he gave you a look after a moment of silence.

“That was incredibly stupid what you did, you know.”

You huffed, and Kaien gently lifted the material of your hakama to get access to your thigh where deep slash marks bled. You winced when Kaien gently pat the area with the cold rag, cleaning and numbing it so he could have a better space to work with.

“You are my lieutenant…it is my duty as the third-seated officer to protect my squad members, no matter who they are.”

“Getting yourself killed isn’t part of that oath.”

You winced again before taking a deep breath as Kaien pushed a bit too hard on your wounds, and you told him honestly as he glanced at you.

“Lieutenant Shiba, I have to do whatever it takes to protect my squad members even if it kills me.”

Kaien’s jaw clenched, and he glared at you, replying.

“What did I tell you about that? Stop being so damn formal. If I didn’t have my immaculate intelligence, I’d think you were Captain Kuchiki!”

“Hey! That’s so damn rude! I’m trying to prove a point here!”

Kaien growled and replied, flicking your forehead harshly.

“Well, it’s a lousy damn point! Just because you’re the third-seated officer doesn’t mean you get to be so damn reckless!”

You sighed, and Kaien rubbed the back of his head, looking away. He said to you honestly.

“I know that when we became soul reapers, we were taught that we need to accept the fact that either one of us could get killed in action…and we should always look out for our team members…but being so damn reckless like you were today was not part of the oath we took when graduating the Soul Academy.”

Kaien looked back down and began to perform healing kido, making you hiss slightly as he healed what he could. Though, deep down, you knew that Kaien was right. There was a part of you that knew that it wasn’t just out of the goodness of your heart that you took such a nasty blow for him.

Your heart was racing slightly, an embarrassed flush on your face as he stared down at your cut thigh, and you sighed deeply while closing your eyes. There was a part of you that was attached to the man; a part of you that could not bear to see him hurt.

To you, allowing Kaien to get hurt would be like the most heinous sin you could ever commit. It was something that you feared, and so when you saw that hollow coming at him from behind, you could not simply just stand there and let him take that fatal blow.

In the end, all that mattered to you was that Kaien was okay. Was it even healthy to think like this? Was this truly love or just fatal devotion to your moral and self-set codes? Sighing again, Kaien glanced over at you before focusing back onto your thigh.

The wounds were refusing to heal completely, but Kaien had gotten the bleeding to stop. Your deep gashes were now just cuts, almost looking as though they had come from a blade instead of claws. Kaien would have to stitch your thigh up himself, and Kaien could not keep himself from getting angry all over again.

You were never supposed to get hurt, especially not while on his watch. As a lieutenant, it was his job to ensure the safety of his squad, and because of the fact that you got hurt…it almost made Kaien feel like a failure.

Kaien then paused before shaking his head. Despite scolding you about your way of thinking, here he was being a hypocrite. If Kaien was honest with himself, he just didn’t want you to get hurt and yet, despite that, you did.

He was so afraid; so manic when he was you take that blow for him, and Kaien felt as though he had failed you. Rubbing his face slightly, he warned you.

“Your wounds aren’t healing all of the way…it most likely has something to do with that hollow, so I’m going wrap them and try to perform more kido.”

“That’s okay.”

You were quiet, almost lost in thought, and Kaien wondered what you were thinking about. Meanwhile, in your head, you were freaking out. Kaien bandaging you up himself meant that he had to touch you. His skin would be on yours. Immediately, your heart was a drum, setting the rhythm of your predicament.

While Kaien was getting the medical supplies ready, you were busy trying not to freak out. What if you did something embarrassing? Your face flushed again, and you almost jolted at the feeling of Kaien’s hand on your cheek.

“I think you might be running a fever…this is bad.”

“It’s…it’s not a fever.”

You looked away from him, replying honestly and shyly.

“I’m just embarrassed that my own lieutenant has to…to do this for me…and see me like this.”

“Maybe don’t be reckless and we wouldn’t be here then.”

You could almost punch him. Though, Kaien decided that you had taken the heat of his anger enough. Grabbing the rag again, Kaien filled it with some snow before tying it and setting it on your wounds to numb them, and he gazed at you.

You were adamant about keeping your gaze off of his face, and Kaien wondered if this was a good idea. You were completely capable of healing yourself and wrapping your own wounds. So, why was his hand on your thigh? Why was he feeling the chilled skin and gently lathering medical ointment onto your wounds?

Kaien swallowed thickly, trying to focus, but it was so hard when your skin was…considerably soft. You dared to glance at him, and you couldn’t help but gaze at Kaien. The expression on his face was soft…almost somber, and you wondered if the pain in his eyes was because of your idiocy. You sighed slightly and said to him.

“Kaien, I really am sorry.”

Kaien’s brow furrowed, his lips pursing, and you added softly, staring up at the ceiling.

“I know you’re upset with me…actually, maybe pissed, but…I just…didn’t want you to get hurt. When I saw that hollow coming up behind you, it was like my heart dropped into my stomach. I don’t want to live in a life that you’re not in.”

Kaien’s eyes strayed to your face, but you continued to stare up at the ceiling. Your cheeks were red again, but Kaien knew that it was from no fever. Your fingers were fidgeting nervously, and Kaien swallowed again as he began to tightly wrap your thigh up.

Every brush of his skin against yours sent shocks up your spine, and you were certain that if Kaien didn’t get done with your leg soon, you were going to really embarrass yourself. Kaien, however, was at a loss.

Your words had rendered him speechless, and he wondered if those words meant what he thought they did. Kaien sat back on his haunches, keeping a hand on your leg as he looked down at you. Sighing deeply, Kaien shook his head before replying back.

“Stop apologizing. You gotta stop apologizing so damn much, you know.”

Kaien held up his other hand when you opened your mouth to retort back to him.

“Now, just hold on a damn minute! I’m not done.”

So rude! You huffed, and Kaien let his hand fall into his lap.

“(Y/n), I care about you deeply. Seeing you get hurt like you did…it scared me. If I lose you, then what am I? What is left of me? Can I really call myself a lieutenant if I can’t even save the one I care about the most? Can I really call myself a man?”

Your heart was hammering in your chest, and you sat up, Kaien sparing you a glance. You swallowed thickly before placing your hands on his face, resting your forehead against his own.

“Stop that, Kaien Shiba. You stop that right now, you hear me? You are a good man, and you have a beautiful heart. My death would never be your fault, Kaien. I know it because I know you. I took that blow for you today because I…”

Your voice became caught in your throat, and you could not look him in the eyes. Instead, you closed your eyes and confessed to him, your heart hammering in your chest as if you had been running as fast as you can for as long as you can.

“…I took that blow for you today because I love you…and I would do it a million times more if it means being able to see you for another day. I have no right to stand aside when deep in my heart, my sole purpose is to protect you…and others, of course, but you know what I mean.”

Kaien’s mind was racing with all sorts of emotions, feeling so shocked yet happy that you felt the same way as he did. It was almost crazy to him, if he was honest. What did he do to deserve your affections? Kaien’s eyes became half-lidded, and he could not resist kissing you.

Your whole body seemed to erupt in excited electricity, your entire being humming from the feeling of his lips on yours, and you did not hesitate to pull him closer to you. Kaien’s brow furrowed deeply, his hand sneaking into your hair and pressing you even closer.

Your tongue swiped against his bottom lip, and Kaien did not hesitate to intertwine his tongue with your own. Laying you back carefully, Kaien slipped between your legs, trying to mind your wound.

Tugging on his hair a bit, Kaien let out a pleased little growl, and your body began to awaken. Heat began to erupt within your belly, your spine tingling deliciously, and Kaien pulled away from you. Panting slightly, Kaien said to you.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

His heart could sing. Kaien didn’t hesitate to kiss you again, and your fingers clutched at his hair again. Kaien’s hands were shaking as he tugged on all the ties and knots of your shihakusho, and you grasped his hands, whispering to him.

“Kaien, it’s okay…we don’t…don’t have to do this.”

“No, I want to do this! I…fuck, it’s just…I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time…hearing you say you love me…you have no idea what effect it has on me.”

You blinked before giggling, Kaien giving you an offended look.

“Lieutenant Kaien Shiba losing his composure over a declaration of love? Interesting…I wonder what else makes you lose control.”

“You’re such an ass.”

You couldn’t help but giggle again, and Kaien let a small smirk light his lips. Then again, that’s why he loved you, wasn’t it? Kaien leaned down, much calmer now, and his lips trailed along your skin. Kaien left kisses and nips along your skin, sucking here and there until your neck was a pretty mess.

When all of the ties of your shihakusho were undone, Kaien didn’t hesitate to slide your kosode and shitagi aside to reveal your chest. Because of the battle, there were a couple of bruises on your body, but Kaien did not mind.

To you, whether you were covered in blood and bruises, you were still the most beautiful woman he had ever had the blessing of knowing.

His lips trailed all along your skin, cold hands running along your belly, and you shivered in delight. The cold temperature caused your skin to erupt in gooseflesh, and your nipples became hard, tempting Kaien to tweak and pinch them.

The pleasure went straight through you, a sigh leaving your lips, and you tugged on the ties of Kaien’s shihakusho to get him to undress. Kaien got the message, hastily untying the ties of his uniform while sucking harshly on your nipples.

The feeling of his hot mouth on your cold nipples was almost celestial; your fingers running through his hair and tugging slightly. Kaien swore that he couldn’t get out of his uniform fast enough. His cock was hardening, jolting to life with each tug on his hair and each breath that left your sweet lips.

Kaien was careful as he let his kisses trail down your body, gently pulling your hakama down as his own hung loosely around his hips. Kaien’s eyes trailed to your wrapped bandages, and you hummed softly.

“Kaien.”

Kaien’s blue eyes strayed to yours, and when he sat up, his untied shihakusho fell from his shoulders, revealing his lovely form. You almost looked away from embarrassment, but Kaien leaned back over you to claim your lips. Your fingers ran along his skin, feeling the scars and muscles that blessed his body, and you sighed into his lips.

Kaien settled between your legs, the fabric of his fundoshi tightened with his erection. You could feel the heat of his cock through your panties, and Kaien’s tongue was a snake within your mouth, exploring every part of your mouth.

Your tongue pressed against Kaien’s, making the man let out a sigh, and Kaien’s fingers pressed against your wetness. You almost jolted from the feeling, and Kaien purred lightly.

There were no words said, only pure and raw passion and need. There were no words that needed to be said. There were only the physical words; physical declarations of love that you two needed to speak of. Slipping his fingers into your warmth, you gasped as Kaien spread his fingers, stretching you nicely.

Kaien swallowed your noises with another wet kiss, groaning softly as your walls trembled around his fingers. Your hands ran up and down his arms, feeling the muscles of his arms before bringing them up to his head, running them through his raven locks.

Kaien was enticed by the feeling, almost falling completely off of the precipice of desire. His fingers were coated in your juices, your heat ready for him, and Kaien slipped his fingers from your heat to undo the ties of his fundoshi and yours.

When the two of you were completely naked, Kaien pulled back a bit, brushing his lips against yours.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to rush you.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Kaien nodded before guiding his cock into you, and you both sighed from the feeling. Kaien was slow for you, allowing you to get used to his size, and when he was fully inside of you, you swore you had never felt so full in your life.

Kaien seemed to steal the breath right from you, and when he began to thrust into you, you swore that you were seeing stars. Kaien was slow and sensual, feeling you for all that you were as his cock slipped in and out of you, your walls a trembling warmth that Kaien was immediately addicted to.

Kaien’s lips claimed yours again, and Kaien’s spine tingled with every thrust and every little whimper that came from your mouth. It was almost like a dance, in a way. There was a way of moving that was erotic and graceful; a sensuality and rhythm to the instrumental strums that echoed throughout the air.

Your breath was coming out in puffs against Kaien’s lips, his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against yours, and you kept your eyes opened as you stared at his face.

You swore there was no one else in the world as beautiful as Kaien. Kaien’s lips were soft as they brushed against yours, his breath hot and fanning across your skin. His hands were on either side of your head, keeping Kaien up and over you as he thrust in and out of you.

His hips sped up a bit, and you let out a soft moan, tugging on the ends of his hair. Kaien hummed in response, opening up his eyes to watch your expression contort into pleasure.

It was almost too erotic and lewd, a faint blush coming onto Kaien’s face as he watched and listened to you mewl and squeal with pleasure and excitement. Damn it all, you were the most gorgeous woman Kaien had ever seen in his whole life of living. Kaien kissed your neck softly, the warmth of his lips on your skin making your trembling walls around his cock tighten.

Kaien groaned from the feeling, and he growled lightly as he tried to keep his composure. Truly, there was nothing else that would ever feel so good; so fulfilling than to be with you like this.

Kaien leaned down, adjusting his hands to be on either side of your torso, and he shivered at the feeling of your breasts brushing against his chest. Your walls were so warm around him, constricting and tightening around him, and Kaien’s cock was pulsing. He wanted to cum so bad inside of you, to fill you with his seed, and Kaien’s thrusting became harder.

Chasing after your release and his own, Kaien groaned softly against the skin of your neck, your nails dragging against the skin of his back and sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. You were moaning his name loudly within his ear, yowling and arching your back and bucking your hips and oh, Kaien was not going to last long at all.

Kaien groaned deeply at the feeling of your walls tightening around him, and you came with a loud cry, your nails making angrier red lines appear into his skin as you clutched at him desperately. Kaien groaned at the feeling, letting out a couple of soft curses before his thrusts lost their rhythm, becoming erratic and yearning for his release.

Kaien let out a soft mewl of your name into your skin, brows furrowing up and eyes squeezing shut as he came deep inside of you. Over and over, Kaien pumped his cum deep into you, and after a moment, he relaxed against you.

Panting, Kaien rested his head against your chest, and you hummed at the feeling of his cock going flaccid while still inside of you. You gently ran your fingers through his hair, catching your breath, and you pulled your shihakusho over the two of you to keep the two of you warm. Kaien hummed softly, and you murmured.

“We’ll need to leave soon.”

Kaien nodded a bit, mumbling as he kept you close.

“I’ll make sure we’re both up by sunrise.”

You made a face at the statement before saying.

“That’s too early.”

“Are you complaining? I’m still your commanding officer, you know.”

You tiredly grinned before feigning annoyance, tugging on his hair a bit.

“Oh, Lieutenant Shiba, that is _much too early!_ ”

His cock seemed to jump a bit from inside you, and he gave you an annoyed look.

“Well, that’s just too damn bad then.”

You glared at each other before you broke, giggling and kissing his lips softly. Kaien grinned against your lips before humming.

“I guess we can leave in the later morning.”

“Always such a gentleman. It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed and am so sorry for breaking the site cause I'm not posting nasty shit for once lmao. Please leave a comment down below and support your content creators!!


	7. Hichigo - Dubcon, Choking, Fear Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so challenging that I put it off until just about the end of the list. My bad, I just had no idea how to really write Hichigo because I haven't gotten to any of the episodes that feature him enough to get a clear read on the character. I just know he's just....almost like Shigaraki and Bakugo rolled up into one big fruit roll-up. lmao. 
> 
> Please do be generous with me on this one. This was truly a challenge!
> 
> Songs: Closer by Nine Inch Nails, Operate by Three Days Grace, Fuck Me Like You Hate Me by Seether

The Kurosaki residence was unusually quiet when you stepped in. With Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu went for a weekend getaway, the usually upbeat atmosphere was gone from the house. Ichigo would usually play some music to help disperse the awkward silence the house held during these times, but there was no music.

It was almost like Ichigo wasn’t even home.

“Ichigo?”

When you got no answer, you hummed in thought. Today was your 3 year anniversary of being together, so if Ichigo wasn’t home, it was likely he was either on a mission or getting some stuff for the anniversary. It was almost exciting to think about.

As quickly as possible, you began to get the night ready for the anniversary. Situating candles throughout his room, you placed some wine and wine glasses on his desk before slipping the chocolate-covered strawberries and other sweet desserts in the mini-fridge you had gotten Ichigo for his birthday.

Placing the bag containing the special lingerie you had bought for the night beside the wine, you made your way to the bathroom to take a shower and get yourself cleaned up. When you stepped into the shower, you let out a sigh as the hot water cascaded down your body.

Your job always stressed you out in some way, shape, and form. Being a warehouse worker was tough, but it paid you well, so you tried not to complain about the laborious work.

Truly, it was an easy job. It was just the abundance of work that made you feel gross by the end of the day. You usually did a variety of tasks at the warehouse throughout your whole shift, which always had you running all over the property.

Most days had you just wanting to quit, but knowing that you had financial stability and steady income because of the job always made you freeze and just keep doing your work. A lot of people usually never stayed, but you were stubborn. You just had your days, as did everyone in a job like this.

Humming softly to yourself, you became lost in thought as you showered, naïve to the danger stalking down the hallway as you rubbed your body down with your favorite body wash.

Ichigo was stalking down the hallway, his vision blurred and breathing heavy. It had been an incredibly hard day fighting hollows, and he could tell that he had used up every last bit of strength that he had.

All he wanted to do was fall asleep with you in his arms, spending the night just holding you to remind himself that you were okay. However, there was an itching in the back of his neck; a painful clawing that had his vision swimming more than any of the pain he was feeling was.

Collapsing against the wall, Ichigo could not keep consciousness and promptly passed out, the feeling of pressure in his head the last thing he felt before going under.

When you stepped out of the shower, steam came off of your heated skin, and you sighed. You felt so relaxed and so good that you were sure tonight was just going to be absolutely amazing.

Wrapping a towel around yourself, you walked out of the bathroom and rubbed the back of your neck, shaking out some of the water in your hair before turning to look down the hallway. Your heart almost dropped into your chest when you noticed Ichigo was collapsed onto the floor.

“Ichigo!”

Running over to him, you knelt and cursed at the wounds on his body.

“Fucking hell, Ichigo! Fuck, what do I do?”

Turning to reach for the phone, you were startled by a tight grip on your wrist. Looking back, you could see that Ichigo was gripping your wrist, but his head was still lowered. There was a strange pressure in your chest, his spiritual pressure feeling denser and…somehow darker; popping against your mind like electricity

A strange chuckle exited Ichigo’s lips, and when he lifted his head, you were shocked. His eyes were gold and black, shining brightly in the dim room while white bone formed on the other side of his face, forming a hollow mask.

_“So, you’re the King’s precious queen.”_

You were frozen in shock as Ichigo stood up, a dark look on his face. His voice was…distorted, sounding like strange interference on a radio, and he towered over you as he stood up all the way. The grip on your wrist was tight, unrelenting as Ichigo stood over you.

His golden eyes looked all over you, taking in your wet skin and scantily dressed body with a perverted sneer. Ichigo’s hand ran up your arm, dragging water droplets along as he did so, and you swallowed thickly.

“I-Ichigo…?”

The man giggled maniacally, leaning in closely. You backed into the wall in response, and the entity replied.

_“Try again, **princess**.”_

You were frantically wracking your brain for anything; any information about this being inhabiting Ichigo’s body, and you bit your lip as a thought came across you. Was it possible that this was the inner hollow Ichigo had warned you about when he told you about that part of his life?

“A-Are you…are you Ichigo’s inner hollow?”

_“My, you’re a lot smarter than you look. You got it on the second try.”_

His hand came up to your collarbones before gripping your neck, and you gasped in fright, gripping on his wrist. Another maniacal giggle left Ichigo’s body, and the entity leaned in closer, saying.

_“I’ve only ever gotten to see glimpses of you from Ichigo’s mind…but now that I’m here in front of you, I don’t really see what’s all so special about you. You’re just a lowly human…so what does the King think you are good for? You’re nothing compared to him….compared to me. So why does he keep you around?”_

You swallowed thickly before asking.

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

The being laughed before saying to you menacingly.

_“I have no name…but people take to calling me Hichigo. Unoriginal, isn’t it?”_

Hichigo chuckled, and you had to agree a bit. It truly was unoriginal. Your grip on Hichigo’s wrist stayed tight, and Hichigo leaned in, inhaling your scent and brushing his nose against your jaw.

Hichigo’s thumb brushing against the skin on your neck, and though you knew that this entity was not Ichigo, your body still reacted to the familiar touch. A tingle ran down your spine, and the Entity’s eyes shot to yours as the grin widened.

_“Oh, now I see!”_

He laughed and gripped your neck tighter, your breathing becoming harder, and Hichigo leaned back. His eyes looked all along your body, his other hand teasing at the towel and loosening the tuck. You swallowed thickly as Hichigo smirked.

_“I bet this is why the King keeps you around…I never get to join in on the fun, but now that I’m here….ha! I completely understand!”_

You bit your lip as the towel fell to the ground, revealing your damp nakedness, and Hichigo hummed to himself. Unlike Ichigo, this entity held no sense of gentle touch, no regard to your discomfort, as his hand touched your breasts and felt your flesh.

You braced your hands against the wall, your eyes fluttering slightly, and Hichigo leaned in, inhaling the skin at your neck. He hummed deeply, his hand on your breasts dipping down to your heat and swiping against your clit.

_“I’ve always wondered what all the hype was about this sort of thing…why the King enjoys it so much…”_

You gasped as his finger dipped roughly into you, feeling your wetness and exploring your body. Hichigo’s golden eyes focused on your face, taking in your reaction, and a malicious smirk came upon his face.

_“Maybe it’s about the power…another clutch at superiority in order for Ichigo to feel like he’s the dominate one…the better one…what a hopeless case!”_

He giggled before thrusting his fingers roughly in and out of you, and you let out another gasp, gripping his wrist as his hand tightened around your throat. A small whimper boiled up from deep within your throat as he went faster, and Hichigo hummed as he felt your walls tighten around his fingers for a moment.

Your cunt was hot and wet, feeling strangely good on his fingers as Hichigo finger-fucked you. It was almost addicting, and Hichigo truly did see the joy in sex. He almost couldn’t wait to get his cock inside of you.

Well, Ichigo’s, but that was beside the point.

Your walls were trembling around his fingers, and Hichigo grinned before saying to you, slipping his fingers from your warm cunt and smearing your juices all over your entrance.

_“I know just what will make this much for fun!”_

Hichigo grabbed your arm, dragging you off to the bedroom, and you obediently stumbled after him, your walls trembling in delight and yearning. Your mind was racing as Hichigo practically tossed you onto Ichigo’s bed, practically yanking the shihakusho right off of his body.

Fucking Hichigo was definitely wrong. It wasn’t Ichigo….but it _was_ his body, so in a way, you would technically be fucking Ichigo. But, even if it was his body, it wasn’t his mind…so how would Ichigo react to finding out that you fucked the entity that possesses him?

Not only that, but you really didn’t know this being and what it was capable of…would refusing it be the wrong choice? It was obvious that Ichigo wasn’t in control…nor conscious, but goodness, the way those fingers felt in you...

You weren’t given another second to think before Hichigo was on top of you, grinning down at you. He seemed to know that you doubted the situation, tilting his head back.

_“What’s the matter with you? You miss your poor Ichigo?”_

You swallowed thickly, and he cackled. Hichigo had gotten completely naked, cock hard and dripping with precum. It was obvious that he was excited and turned on by your fear and inner turmoil, taking your throat within his hand again as he taunted you.

_“How terrible it must be to be so turned on by someone who isn’t the King…how terrible it will be for Ichigo to find out that the beast inside of him; the horse that carries him fucked his queen better than he ever will be able to!”_

Brushing the head of his cock against your entrance, you gave a wide-eyed look as Hichigo laughed and smirked down at you as he gripped your throat so tight that you suddenly couldn’t breathe.

Your hands were on his wrist, holding tightly as Hichigo pushed his cock into you. Although it was the same body, there was a strange feeling of being so incredibly full and stretched. You were unsure if it was because of the fact that you knew this being wasn’t Ichigo or because Hichigo was choking you.

You almost felt disgusted with yourself for being so turned on by the danger.

Hichigo released your throat slightly as you began to claw at his hand, your lungs screaming for breath. When the oxygen flew into your lungs, the breath seemed to just fly right back out as Hichigo bottomed out. Hichigo’s brows furrowed deeply, that stupid grin still on his face, and he hissed out.

_“I think I’m going to have lots of fun…who knows, you just might prefer me over the King once I’m through with you.”_

You almost wanted to ask if it was a promise or a threat, but that most definitely sounded like a threat. You were definitely in for an incredibly long night. So much for hot anniversary sex! All your preparation…all for naught. Your expression was almost crest-fallen, and Hichigo snickered.

_“Aw, are you upset because I ruined your cute little date with Ichigo? Don’t worry. It can still be a great anniversary!”_

Your eyes widened as Hichigo immediately began to fuck you, and his grip on your neck tightened again, your air becoming cut off. It was almost brutal, the man guided by pure and raw need and instinct alone. It was almost surprising to you how this being could even know about sex.

Did demons, or hollows, as Ichigo called them, even feel sexual desire like this? Was this just because? Exactly how often did Hichigo spy on you and your boyfriend having sex?

Your nails began to dig into Hichigo’s skin, fluttering around as you began to get disoriented, and Hichigo released your throat. A strangled cry of pleasure left your lips, and Hichigo smirked in triumph. Your whole body was shaking from the force of Hichigo’s thrusts, the bed rocking and headboard noisily clapping against the wall like a drum.

You hated to admit it, but this was just pure euphoria that was running through your body. Ichigo was almost never rough like this. Sure, he’d spank you if the two of you were doing doggy-style, maybe a bit of bondage here and there, but Ichigo always had a restrained gentleness to him.

This was not that.

You almost felt terrible by how turned on and how pleasured you were by the hollow’s treatment, and as Hichigo clamped his hand down around your throat again, you clutched at his biceps.

Hichigo, on the other hand, was just pleased, drowning in his ego and triumph as he watched your face contort into confused pleasure. Honestly, Hichigo had never ever had sexual urges. He was a hollow, and didn’t really have any reason for such trivial things.

However, he couldn’t deny that it was incredibly enticing to watch you come undone. Granted, this wasn’t his body…but had it been, Hichigo was sure that you probably wouldn’t even survive him choking you. Hichigo didn’t even really care about the sex and whether or not either one of you released.

Hichigo just cared about the power he held.

It would be so easy to end your life; to take away the one thing that left Ichigo on his high pedestal…it would be so easy to claim the throne, but Hichigo knew that without Ichigo, he wouldn’t be able to grow and improve his own power.

Hichigo hated it. He hated he had to rely on Ichigo’s own perseverance and growth; on his body for such trivial things…but as Hichigo stared down at you, fucking you so much better than Ichigo could…he didn’t seem to mind.

It was going to be so fun to watch when Ichigo found out that his girlfriend got fucked within an inch of her life with his own body, and he never got to experience a single fucking moment.

_“It’s kind of funny…Ichigo’s so afraid to hurt you…to lay a single bruise and scratch on you, and yet here you are! You’re enjoying this….because deep down, this is exactly how you want your precious king to treat you!”_

Hichigo released your throat, and a wanton moan left your lips, your eyes squeezed shut. Fuck, it was almost painful how hard the entity was fucking you, balls slapping noisily against your skin and making your legs feel numb.

The being, as much as you didn’t want to admit it, truly did have a point. While you adored the gentleness Ichigo had during sex, there was always more that you craved. You craved for Ichigo to be unleashed and unrestrained; to use his full strength on you during sex.

You knew that Ichigo just really didn’t want to hurt you, and felt that you were too fragile for his prowess…but you wanted it all anyway. You wanted that raw and primal sex; that pure desire and instinct to overcome him and completely ravage you…were you a terrible person for feeling this way?

Were you terrible for enjoying this so much that you were practically on the edge of orgasm?

Loud cries and moans left your lips, your back arching a bit, and Hichigo laughed to himself in glee. Oh, how easy it was! Ichigo really didn’t know what he was missing out on…Hichigo was almost tempted to wake the sleeping being, to give him a glimpse of the pretty view Hichigo had of his hot girlfriend.

But no, this was all for Hichigo. This sight was only for his eyes, and Hichigo’s face curled into an evil smirk. Tightening his hold on your throat again, Hichigo hummed at the feeling of your walls clamping down hard around him, your orgasm shaking through you like a freight train.

It was obvious that Ichigo’s body also wasn’t used to being so rough with you, his cock pulsing and throbbing, and Hichigo almost laughed at how fast the body had come to the edge. Though, it was quite alright…the thought of filling and covering you with cum made Hichigo ready to fall off of that edge.

Groaning softly, Hichigo came deep inside of you, filling you up with cum before releasing your throat. Your walls clamped down around him again as euphoria came over you, and Hichigo pulled out only to flip you onto your stomach. Hichigo grinned before entering you again, and you gasped loudly from the sensation.

You were becoming overstimulated, your thighs almost shaking, and you let out a shout as Hichigo wasted no time in slamming his cock into your heat again. Hichigo was huffing and concentrating intensely, watching as his cock slipped in and out of your heat, the sound of his cock penetrating your juicy cunt almost like an angelic orchestra.

Absolutely fucking divine.

Hichigo understood the appeal of sex. Not just because of the absolute power a person held over the person they were fucking, but because of how enticing the human body was. The fact that Hichigo could make you a complete mess with just a body part was…erotically gratifying.

Hichigo smacked his hand against your ass, a shout exiting your lips, and Hichigo couldn’t help but to continue spanking you until your ass was completely red. It was obvious that you would bruise from the pure strength that Ichigo’s body had, but somehow, Hichigo took delight in it. It would be a telltale sign that Hichigo could please you better, and Hichigo let out a giggle again at the thought.

Gods, Hichigo could just imagine Ichigo’s pathetic face when the man would realize what his inner hollow did to his girlfriend! Hichigo almost wished he could have a sign that said _‘I can fuck your girlfriend better than you’_ within Ichigo’s inner world.

You were writhing beneath Hichigo, moans and mewls leaving your lips as the entity brutally fucked you. It was obvious that Hichigo would continue to fuck you until you couldn’t move or he tired out, but you knew that Hichigo wasn’t human. It made you wonder if Hichigo had limitations because of the fact that the body he was using was Ichigo’s and not his own.

If Hichigo had his own body…how long would he be able to go for? Would it be for hours or even days? Goodness, you were sure there was nobody in the world that would be able to keep up with Hichigo. You were having a hard time already, and it was only round two.

How many rounds would it take before you would be released? Another orgasm shook your body, and you almost cried from the feeling. Fuck, you felt so good, so thoroughly fucked, but Hichigo was still going. Your ass was burning from his spankings, smarting with heat, and you clutched the blankets within your fists.

Hichigo was starting to growl, most likely on his way to another release, and after a few more thrusts, he pulled out to cum all over your ass. His fingers gently spread the cum around, teasing your red and swollen entrance with the spent seed before forcing you back onto your back.

When he buried himself into you again, you almost felt you breath leave you, and you pulled Hichigo down for a kiss if only to distract him. Hichigo was surprised by the kiss, but took delight as your tongue danced along with his.

Hichigo was confident that he had won.

However, before he could take delight in his victory, a searing headache came over him, and he was shocked to find that you were ripping the mask right off of Ichigo’s face.

_“No, stop that! Stop it! Stop it!”_

In a blind panic, Hichigo yanked himself back, but you had such a strong grip on the mask that the action only ripped the mask clean off. Therefore, Hichigo was forced to return to Ichigo’s inner world, and Ichigo was allowed back into the spotlight.

Ichigo’s body collapsed on top of your sweaty and hot body, and you were so exhausted that you couldn’t even move him. You were scared, however. Was ripping the mask off the right thing to do? Bits of bone were in your hand, and they slowly turned to dust, fading into the air of the room.

Holding Ichigo close, you took a few calming breaths before wincing at the feeling of his cock still in you. He was still a bit hard, but you tried your best not to move and keep him like that.

How in the hell were you going to explain this one?

Ugh.

Deciding to worry about it in the morning, you simply relaxed and fell right to sleep, too exhausted to even keep thinking about the eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment down below. Support your content creators <3


	8. A/n: Update to Characters

Hi y'all. Lyn here. So, I have been watching more Bleach, and the more that I watch it, the more that I kinda don't simp for Aizen. Idk, there's just something about his character that I can't really simp for, and if I don't simp for a character, it's extremely challenging for me to write them. So, until further notice, Aizen is no longer a character on the list that I am going to write for. 

HOWEVER

That doesn't not mean that I won't write for him in the future. It is just at this time, I haven't really had the 'oh no, he's hot' moment. Plus, he's just so damn unpredictable that idk how to write him just yet. I'll be taking more notes the more that I watch Bleach, but with the damn hueco mundo arc getting interrupted by the damn new captain arc, it literally threw me off so badly that I couldn't watch Bleach for like a good two weeks. I only just got back to it. because what the actual fuck. Why the fuck would you throw in a random fucking arc in the middle of an ONGOING ARC????? NANI??????? ugh. Anyway, I'll be getting to requests in a little bit. I've just....wow, thanks for throwing me off my game, Bleach. Ugh.


	9. Ichigo Kurosaki - Incest, Angry Sex, Thigh-Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly satisfied with how this turned out, but I needed to get something done for this. I tried to explain ichigo's oocness by like...making it to where Hichigo is the slightest bit more present? But idk how well this was executed, so comments would be great. 
> 
> Next piece will be a Toshiro request :)

You should have known better than to test your twin brother’s patience. Your brother, despite being a compassionate and loving person, had the patience of a fleeting bat. He was a restless devil, and it didn’t take Ichigo long to get annoyed by certain things that people did or said. You were usually not an exception to this rule, though Ichigo tended to be a bit more lenient with you than others.

Whenever you would try to date or hang out with other boys, however…that was a different story.

At school, you usually sat beside a boy named Akira. Akira was an 18-year-old third-year who had transferred in the middle of the school year. He was tall, had black hair, and always wore black eyeliner and a ruffled uniform. Despite Akira not following the strict dress code of Karakura High, he always got away with it since his parents were famous doctors.

Akira seemed to be drawn to you since the first day, and it wasn’t long until the two of you had begun to hang out and get glued at the hip. This, however, did not sit well with your twin brother Ichigo. Ichigo was a protective brother overall, but it was like he became a helicopter brother when it came to you.

If you wanted to go out somewhere, you had to let Ichigo know. If you were going to be leaving to hang out, you had to tell him an estimated time when you would be back. If it was with a boy, you had to tell him who it was that you were hanging out with. It was like Ichigo was your dad instead of Isshin.

Akira had told you to just not tell Ichigo what it was that you were doing, and though you knew it was a bad idea to do so, you couldn’t help but just want one easy day. So, when the school had let out, Akira had quickly run the two of you out of the school, to his motorcycle, and off to his house.

It was almost peaceful until Ichigo started to text you. You groaned and exclaimed to Akira as he weaved in and out of traffic.

“That lasted for about ten minutes! My phone is already vibrating!”

Akira hummed and yelled to you over the sound of the wind.

“Give me your phone!”

“Why?”

Akira gave you an annoyed look, jutting his lip out in a pout.

“Just do it!”

You unwrapped an arm from Akira’s waist and handed him your phone, and Akira read the texts before promptly throwing your phone over his shoulder. You gasped and yelled, pinching his sides as the phone shattered on the pavement into little pieces.

“Dammit, Akira! You could have just turned my phone off!”

“I’ll get Ryo to buy you a new one!”

Man, you were gonna be in so much trouble…but it was going to be so fun.

-TIMESKIP-

It was almost two in the morning when you were startled awake by the strange feeling of being watched. Akira had fallen asleep ages ago, snoring loudly on the couch, and you slowly got up so you wouldn’t wake up Akira. Walking out of Akira’s basement room and up the stairs towards the second floor to the bathroom, you shivered from the cold feeling of the house.

Looking at the temperature, it was 69 degrees and about thirty minutes past one in the morning. Aw, man…Ichigo was probably seething by now…the thought almost made you giggle. Never had you felt so independent in your life. As you walked into the dim bathroom, you sighed and grabbed a paper cup from the medicine cabinet, filling it up and taking a large sip.

You almost choked after closing the medicine cabinet when you looked up and found Ichigo behind you, eyes glowing gold and a snarl on his face.

“First, you run off with Fudo, then you don’t answer your phone, and now you spend the night without saying a damn thing to me?”

Your heart was pounding in your chest, body almost frozen from the sudden impact of Ichigo’s spiritual pressure, and his eyes looked over your body. For bed, you had simply worn one of Akira’s old tank-tops and your boxers, and Ichigo’s eyes almost zeroed in on your nipples that poked through the thin material as the cold temperature made goosebumps appear.

Ichigo walked up to you, pressing against your backside and pinning you against the counter. His hands came to your hips, running up your sides before his hands gripped your breasts and pinched your nipples through your shirt. Heat ran through your body, and Ichigo asked you with a growl in your ear.

“Do you let him touch you like this?”

Ichigo’s thigh came between your legs, pressing up against your core and making your body begin to hum. Your eyes stayed on his, rendered speechless from Ichigo’s prowess, overwhelming spiritual pressure, and the feeling of his hands and thigh working your most intimate parts.

Ichigo growled again, pulling you back a bit and propping his foot up on one of the handles of the drawers. You were lifted up onto his thigh, your clothed pussy became completely pressed against the flesh of his thigh. Huffing slightly as Ichigo held you by the hips and pressed you down onto his thigh harder, he hissed at you, golden eyes glowing even brighter within the dim bathroom.

“Does Fudo make you feel like this? Can he make you speechless like this?”

Ichigo began to move your hips, letting up on his spiritual pressure, and you let out a whimper as your panties began to feel hot and wet from slick, gripping the counter tightly.

“Ah, Ichigo-“

Ichigo groaned slightly at your soft sound, and he wrapped an arm around your waist to press your back into his chest. His teeth dug into the skin of your neck, sucking and biting as Ichigo’s other hand snaked beneath your underwear to press against your clit.

“Nobody can make you feel like this but me. Nobody knows how to please you like I do and they never will. You’re all mine.”

You gasped, head falling back against Ichigo’s shoulder, and Ichigo purred in delight. Deep down, you knew that this was wrong. Having a relationship with Ichigo like this was wrong. He was your twin; sharing your blood…so why did you enjoy this?

Why did you enjoy it when Ichigo would fuck you and use you as his own personal stress reliever? Gods, if anybody ever found out about your secret relationship with your own twin brother, it would be the end. You would definitely never be able to look at anybody in the face ever again…but you couldn’t help but think how hot it was to see Ichigo like this.

It was almost uncharacteristic for Ichigo to act like this with you…to be so shamelessly dominant and controlling of you, but you knew that there was a part of this act that wasn’t Ichigo. No, Ichigo was a shy person, even during sex…so there was definitely the presence of Hichigo helping Ichigo along.

You didn’t know whether to be appalled or turned on that the inner hollow was lending Ichigo his careless nature; allowing the inner hollow to be more present than usual. Your walls clenched around nothing, the strange emptiness making you ache even more for him, and you pleaded.

“Ichigo, please…please, I-“

Ichigo growled, cutting you off as he pressed the back of your thigh into his hard cock.

“You think you deserve to cum after the crap you pulled today?”

You whimpered, pleading and babbling to him as Ichigo pressed his fingers against your clit even harder.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Ichigo, please! Please let me cum. I’ll be good, I swear! I swear!”

You let out a strangled cry as Ichigo pinched your clit and tugged, and he hissed into your ear as he thrust his cock against the back of your thigh.

“We’ll see about that.”

Pulling back, Ichigo let you down only to pull your underwear down, revealing the large wet patch that had accumulated within the fabric. Bending you over the counter of the sink, Ichigo held you down by your neck as he untied his hakama pants. Revealing his hard cock, Ichigo teased the head of his cock against your wet pussy, an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

“Is this what you want?”

“Yes, please!”

Ichigo groaned softly before pushing his cock into, spreading your walls and knocking the wind from your lungs as he stretched you to your limit. Ichigo wasted no time in pounding into you, fucking your pussy and making you whimper and whine. With nothing to grab, you were forced to splay your hands against the counter, the pleasure overwhelming you since you had nothing that you could brace yourself against.

Ichigo held your hip in his free hand, fingers digging into your skin, and you shivered as your nipples brushed against the freezing granite of the counter. Moaning loudly, you cried to Ichigo.

“Please, please let me cum! Please! I’ll be good, I swear! I…Ichigo!”

Biting your lip, your brows furrowed as Ichigo moaned at your words, saying.

“You’ll cum only when I tell you to…understand?”

You whimpered, and Ichigo spanked you.

“I asked you if you understood me.”

“Yes! I understand.”

Ichigo nodded in approval before groaning, releasing the back of your neck in favor of holding you by the hips. Slamming his cock into you over and over, Ichigo growled as he felt your walls clamp down around his cock. You let out a whimper as you got closer to the edge, and Ichigo let out a low moan as your walls squeezed his thrusting cock again.

“Fuck…you wanna cum? Wanna cum all over your brother’s cock?”

“Ah! Yes, please! Please, Ichigo!”

Tears were streaming down your face from the overwhelming pleasure, frustration, and his spiritual pressure, desperate for release. Ichigo moaned and reached around your waist, rubbing his fingers against your swollen clit, and you almost choked as you came.

Your toes curled, and your legs became weak, eyes rolling into the back of your head from the orgasm. Ichigo hissed deeply as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm, his own release beginning to creep up on him.

Faster and faster, Ichigo thrust into you before he let out a deep growl, his golden eyes glowing so brightly in the bathroom that you could see his eyelashes and tops of his cheeks. Cumming deep inside of you, Ichigo filled you up so much that his cum spilled from around his cock, running down your thighs and dripping onto your underwear.

You panted heavily as Ichigo swiped at some of his cum and brought it to your lips. Immediately, you began to suck on his fingers, tasting the saltiness of his semen, and Ichigo licked his lips.

“You’re gonna stay here just like this, and I’m going to fill you up over and over until it’s morning…how does that sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. SUPPORT YOUR CONTENT CREATORS!


End file.
